Killers
by Mikmo-Eonic
Summary: What happens when a child terrorist meets a vicious predator of the night?  Rated M for strong violence and swearing in later chapters. AFTERMATH IS BEING CONTINUED!
1. Violence Solves Everything

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

* * *

><p>Mikmo rushed along through the tunnel, checking his watch as he went. He was going to be late! How in the world could he be a terrorist if he couldn't get to places in time to spread terror?<br>_"Oh well..." _he thought, _"At least I can blame Eonic for it. Stupid Brit, with his stupid opinions on the IRA..."  
><em>Mikmo's attentions were quickly taken from the time, and to sound he wasn't expecting.  
>Crying.<br>_"Witch..." _Mikmo thought urgently, his hand going for his blade. Suddenly, in a random epiphany, he realized that witches weren't real, and that he just played way to much Left 4 Dead last night.  
>He relaxed, and continued walking, once again concerned with the time.<br>There was still something bothering him though...the crying. It persisted, and just made him feel bad ignoring it.  
>Finally, curiosity got the better of him, and he searched out the source of the crying. As he got closer, he realized it was really more of a whimper, exaggerated by the echo from the tunnel. Just in case it <em>was<em> a witch, he got his blade out, to at least put up a weak fight.

As he rounded a corner, he found the source of the crying.  
>A young girl, his age, maybe a little younger than him, was huddled against the wall, her arms around here legs, and was whimpering, as if hurt.<br>"Uh...hey..." he said uncertainly, "...you okay?"  
>The girl shook her head.<br>"What's wrong?" Mikmo asked, in spite of his time dilemma.  
>"I fell..." she said softly.<br>"Can't you get back up...?"  
>"No..."<p>

Mikmo now had a difficult choice to make: go make plans to blow up Cairo, or help a girl get to the hospital.  
><em>"Why do <span>I<span> always get stuck with the hard decisions?" _he asked himself, weighing the options. _"But I suppose I have to do the right thing..."  
><em>Putting his blade away, he knelt down next to the girl.  
>"What'd'ya say I help you to the hospital?" he said to her in the most friendly tone he could manage.<br>"That...that'd be great." the girl replied.  
>Mikmo tried to pick her up, but failed. After a moment of thought he decided to just help the girl walk to the hospital...clear on the other side of town.<br>He could see her face now, and saw that she had blonde hair and brownish eyes. Now that she was closer, he could tell that she smelled strange...almost like decaying flesh. He pushed the thought out of his mind. He had definitely played to much Left 4 Dead last night.  
>As they began walking, he glanced over to her, and gasped.<p>

Her face had been twisted in to some monstrous...thing! She now had shadowy, twisted, eyes and viscous fangs, along with gruesome claws. Before he could push her away, she was on him, trying to force him to the ground, biting at his neck. Mikmo shoved her away and flipped out his blade...but she was gone. Suddenly, he was hit from behind, and his head was being bashed against the concrete of the tunnel wall. In seconds he would be forced down to the ground, helpless. With a surprising show of strength, he flung the girl off of him once more and began slashing at her with the blade, even though it didn't seem to be doing and damage. He tackled and pinned her to the ground, and bit _her _in the arm. In an _even more _surprising show of strength, the girl flung _him _off of her and stood up.

Mikmo went total Spetznaz on her.  
>"Za Rodinu!" he screeched, tackling her and driving his knife through her stomach.<br>He jumped off her and drew his pistol, firing several shots towards her. He wasn't sure how many hit her, although he did here a few _splat_s.  
>To his amazement and sheer terror, the girl got back up and tore the blade from her stomach, then started rushing at him.<br>He quickly got out his other knife - a ballistic one - and with a push of a button, sent it flying into her left eye. It didn't even phase her.

She was on him in less than a second, biting at his throat as Mikmo desperately tried to push her off, even though she felt as heavy as lead.  
>"Mne zhalʹ matʹ!" he cried in his native language, "Ya podvel vas i otets!"<br>Finally, with the last of his strength - the girl had him brutally pinned down - he reached for his pistol, and tried to aim it at his head. It distracted the girl just long enough for him to kick her off. A sudden strength filled him.

Mikmo was up now, his gun aimed as he was backing away. It was then the two's eyes met, and a sort of silent understanding passed between them. They were both viscous monsters, murderers. Both prepared to fight to the death, no matter what. Mikmo put his blade away once more as he backed out of the tunnel, mouthing the words, '_Good Luck_' to the girl as he did. At a safe distance, he began running again. This was so awesome! He'd come to an understanding with her! Mikmo couldn't wait to tell Eonic about it - he could prove Eonic's theory wrong: Violence _did_ solve everything! Suddenly, his attention was drawn back to his watch. He was _sooo _late.


	2. Politeness Is For Chumps

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

Oh yeah, sorry about the short chapters - I don't like squishing a lot of stuff into one chapter.

* * *

><p>It had been three days since that traumatizing, yet oddly inspiring fight in the tunnel. Mikmo was clearly obsessed with it, and Eonic wouldn't believe a single word of it.<br>"I'm telling you man...IT HAPPENED!" Mikmo insisted as they walked back to their apartment from the grocery store.  
>"No, what happened, is that you played to much Left 4 Dead last night and had a hallucination." Eonic replied, losing his renowned British patience.<br>"No! It happened! Plus it made me late for-" Mikmo stopped himself short. Eonic greatly disapproved of his involvement with terror cells. "...my date..."  
>"Oh, really, you went on a date?" Eonic asked, clearly surprised.<br>"Uh...yeah."  
>"What was the girl's name?"<br>"Eh...Natalie...Haddix..."  
>Eonic, thoroughly unconvinced, chuckled as they turned into the apartment complex's courtyard.<br>"Nice try comrade, but you have to get up a little earlier in the morning to fool me."  
>The courtyard wasn't very large, but was big enough. It had a small jungle gym, some tables, a merry-go-round (which Mikmo would often spin on until he couldn't take more than two steps before falling down), and a uniform little garden that sprouted beautiful pink flowers in the spring, and blue ones in the fall. Eonic would often help the land lady in the garden while Mikmo played soldier with a few younger kids in the complex.<br>They had been living here for a year now, due to the fact that their house had been blown up in a massive hydrogen explosion, which Mikmo claimed to have nothing to do with. Luckily, Eonic was old friends with the land lady and was able to rent an apartment very quickly on short notice. Not short enough notice though - to Mikmo's eternal enjoyment, he'd had to show Eonic how to successfully live like a hobo for two days straight. Needless to say, Eonic didn't agree with poverty.

Anyways, they had finally reached their apartment, and the land lady called up to them from the courtyard.  
>"You boys, wait there!" she shouted.<br>A moment later she was up, and gave them some news.  
>"There'll be new tenants moving in tonight, and I want you to be nice to them."<br>"Nice...?" Mikmo drooled.  
>"Not a problem, Miya." Eonic said to her, "I'll keep Mikail from annoying them much."<br>Mikmo cringed, as if slapped. He hated that name - that's why everyone called him Mikmo...except for Eonic sometimes...and the land lady.  
>"Don't worry," Mikmo assured her, "I won't be a total jerk to them!"<br>"Right...but remember," Miya said, "if I get any complaints, you'll be hearing from me."  
>A chill ran down Mikmo and Eonic's spine and their blood froze.<br>"Y-yes Mame!" Mikmo said.  
>Miya was the only person who could really scare him...besides Michael Jackson and Eonic sometimes that is.<p>

Eonic began chatting with Miya as Mikmo went inside. He fished some chicken from the refrigerator and plopped down in front of the TV, turning it on. The local news came on - there was some reporter reporting on a murder. Mikmo leaned forward to hear the details - maybe it was caused by the S.P.L.A.?

_"Nicholas Cutter, a Scottish professor visiting the United States on a research trip, was found dead this morning, strung up from a tree with all of his blood drained from his body. This comes as a major shock to the Mabase Police Department as this is the first homicide in over three years that has happened in the Mabase area. Police are saying it may be the work of a cult, or a serial killer, as these kil-"_

Mikmo changed the channel. It didn't involve a terror cell, so he wasn't interested in it. Eonic came in a few minutes into Sekirei, and Mikmo had to hurry and change the channel again, so Eonic wouldn't see. He also greatly disapproved of mature anime.  
>"So..." Mikmo said, "What did Miya have to say?"<br>"Not much. She told me about about the daughter of the man moving in has EEP." Eonic replied.  
>"She has herpes?"<br>"No, E-E-P. It's a rare disease in which exposure to sunlight. Effects include terrible rashes, scarring, the like."  
>"Ah, I see." Mikmo said, uninterested, "So...she's special needs."<br>"I never said that." Eonic countered.  
>"But you're implying it."<br>"No, I merely said she had a rare disease.  
>"So...special needs."<br>"I hate you so much..."  
>"Armadillos lurk in your toaster..." Mikmo said ominously, "Always..."<br>This bought their conversation to an awkward end.

The two proceeded to sit around for a few hours, in which Mikmo made fun of Eonic's silver hair for maybe the twelve-millionth time, Eonic finished reading _War & Peace_, and Mikmo learned how to spell the word '_peace_'. Mikmo also happened to dismantle his Atari 5200 and manage to hide several explosives in it. He considered doing the same with his Atari Jaguar, but decided against it - unlike the Angry Video Game Nerd, he didn't have a death kitty to protect him from the Jaguar Cube. Of course, he'd defeated that monster girl in the tunnel...so maybe he could defeat the Cube as well? Eonic quickly disregarded Mikmo's theory, and told him to do something productive, like read, or learn how to sew or knit.  
>As they were getting ready to go to bed, they heard a car pull into the courtyard. Eonic went to the window, and Mikmo shoved him away, laughing.<br>"Look!" Mikmo said excitedly, "Our new neighbors are here!"  
>"Just remember to be civil to them." Eonic said.<br>"Nah! Politeness is for chumps!"


	3. Girls Are So Weird

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

Oh yeah, sorry about the short chapters - I don't like squishing a lot of stuff into one chapter.  
>Owen probably won't be making an appearance - if he does, Mikmo will probably shoot him on sight.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikmo and Eonic watched the new tenants come from the car.<br>A girl, maybe a bit younger than them, walked in front of an older man carrying a trunk. The girl had blonde hair, and was wearing a black hoody and skirt. Mikmo couldn't help but notice she was barefoot.  
>"Fifteen rubles says she's a sleeper agent." Mikmo said giddily to Eonic.<br>"Five hundred yen says she isn't." Eonic replied.  
>"If she isn't a sleeper agent, how can she not mind the cold?"<br>"Perhaps she used to live far up north?"  
>"She's Canadian?"<br>Mikmo began to reach for a rifle he always kept in a cabinet in the kitchen, but Eonic stopped him and said,  
>"I'm pretty sure shooting her in the head qualifies as being rude to her."<br>"Fine...I'll knife her later."  
>A stern glare from Eonic forced Mikmo to back down and clear his head of all violent thoughts for the moment.<br>The man - her father -was tall and balding - about fifty years old, Eonic reasoned.

After the two newcomers made their way to their apartment, which turned out to be right next to Eonic and Mikmo's, Mikmo rushed to the door to peek out through the peephole. His heart stopped.  
>The girl looked exactly like the one he met in the tunnel - the one that almost killed him. But surely they couldn't be the same person? The girl entering the apartment next door looked almost angelic, cute even. She didn't look as if she could arm a fly, let alone maul a heavily armed child terrorist. Mikmo then took time to remember how he had almost destroyed his and Eonic's old home while trying to swat a fly...so maybe the girl really was dangerous if she had to deal with those kinds of flies?<br>Mikmo brushed the thoughts aside. It was all just a coincidence - like how the Green Bay Packers managed to win the Superbowl the same day as the Soviet People's Liberation Army blew up several Russian football stadiums. Total coincidence.  
>With that, Mikmo and Eonic went to bed.<p>

-_THE NEXT DAY-_

Mikmo woke up unusually early - about 5:00 AM. The sun hadn't even come up yet, and the only light in the apartment came from a couple of street-lamps and some lamp posts in the courtyard. He briefly wondered if he could get away with spying on the new tenants, but quickly decided against it. That would mean facing the wrath of Miya if he got caught. But unfortunately for Miya, Mikmo wasn't one to sit still for more than a couple of minutes. He got dressed in a ushanka (a Russian hat) and afghanaka (as the thermometer said it was only twenty degrees out), and headed out, taking a lock puzzle with him for something to do. He'd been trying to crack the lock for days now, and thought the early morning air would help him think.

A couple of minutes later, he was sitting on the jungle gym, trying to figure out his puzzle. Eventually, he threw it in the snow, and decided to practice he hand-to-hand combat. Or hand to tree combat in this case.  
>Taking out his blade, he said,<br>"Hello, you Westerner scum..." he hissed at the tree, letting his Russian accent come through, "You have betrayed your own humanity...fallen to the corruption and greed of the West. You have no right to walk this Earth!"  
>Mikmo delivered a deep stab right in the center of the the tree.<br>"Squeal, you capitalist pig! SQUEAL!" he hissed, quickly stabbing the tree in several more places before finishing it with a deep slash. It was then he sensed a presence. Behind him. At first he thought it was just his schizophrenia acting up because he hadn't taken his medication all week, but quickly disregarded that theory. This presence felt real. He turned around.  
>The girl that had just moved in last night was standing on the jungle gym, watching him. She had the same clothes on from the night before with her hood pulled up, and was still barefoot.<br>"What are you doing?" she asked calmly.  
>Mikmo hid his blade behind his back, even though he was sure she'd already seen it.<br>"Nothing...what about you...?"  
>"Nothing."<br>There was a minute of awkward silence before Mikmo said,  
>"So, you're the Canadian chick that just moved in upstairs, huh?"<br>"How do you know...?"  
>Her voice was monotone and emotionless. It was annoying the hell out of Mikmo.<br>"I live next door to you guys, right there."  
>He pointed to the window of his apartment with his blade, and then quickly lowered it again, trying to hide it.<br>"_If this girl tells Miya I've been stabbing the tree..." _Mikmo thought, not even wanting to complete the thought.  
>She was looking at him strangely now. Looking him over, as if sizing him up.<br>The girl walked forward and off of the jungle gym, closer to Mikmo.  
>"Just so you know," she said, "I can't be your friend."<br>"Why not?" Mikmo asked, curious.  
>"That's just the way it is."<br>She stared at him for a little bit, then turned and walked away.  
>"Geez. Who said I wanted to be your friend?" Mikmo called after her, trying to keep his voice down, "Western swine."<p>

It was probably because he was stabbing the tree. Most girls avoided him because they thought he was some sort of psycho murderer, which was totally true. The only difference between him and the great serial killers of the 80s was that Mikmo killed for Mother Russia, and in collaboration with other patriots. If that girl told Miya about the tree, he would probably deliver a Devastator slug to her head...but could he? There was something about that girl that just creeped him out. Maybe it was because she was so calm, so emotionless? For some reason, Mikmo couldn't help but respect her, and was ticked because of it.  
>Of course, she didn't seem all that scared - she had an air of superiority about her. Not loud and stuck-up like Eonic, but quiet and knowing, as if she knew something he didn't, and was proud of it.<br>He sat down again and thought about this for almost an hour straight before finally saying to himself:  
>"Girls are so weird."<p>


	4. Girls Are Still Weird

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

Oh yeah, sorry about the short chapters - I don't like squishing a lot of stuff into one chapter. I may just do one chapter for every major event. Also, sorry if the story seems too much like the movie - there isn't much wiggle room with Abby's personality, and too much wiggle room with Mikmo's. Plus, good, not-cheesy ideas are hard to think up, nowadays.

* * *

><p>It was a Monday. Mikmo absolutely hated Mondays. And Wednesdays. And doctors. Lawyers too.<br>But the main reason Mikmo hated Mondays was school. He had to go to school while he could be planning a car bombing, or playing video games. He really missed the good old days where he'd skip school with Mamimi, or hide out with his cousin, Sam, helping him avoid the cops.  
>But, school was school, and Mikmo had to go there, or else Eonic would get on his case...Miya too if she had the time.<br>So, Mikmo had to endure the incredible boringness of Mabase Middle School. At least he could make fun of Eonic at lunch. But lunch sucked too.

"Hey, ultra-nationalist!" a boy shouted at Mikmo as he sat down at a table with Eonic during lunch.  
>Mikmo was trying to ignore the boy.<br>"HEY!" the boy persisted, "I'm talking to you, Soviet cunt!"  
>Mikmo finally looked up at the boy. His name was Nikolai. In Mikmo's opinion, he was nothing more than a poor excuse for a Russian - one who turned to the capitalist greed of the West.<br>"_I'm _the cunt?" Mikmo said to the older boy, "I'm not the one harassing a schizophrenic. Seriously dude, get a life."  
>With that, Mikmo got up. Eonic gave Nikolai a cool stare, and a knowing smile before following Mikmo out.<p>

_-3:30 PM-_

School was finally over, and Mikmo was going home. Well, he was going home, he just got severely sidetracked.  
>It happened quickly, giving Mikmo almost no time to react.<br>Nikolai and a couple of his friends jumped Mikmo and pulled him into an alley, forcing him down and punching him all the while.  
>"IZNASILOVANIE!" Mikmo shouted, "IZNASILOVANIE!"<br>This mean 'rape' in Russian. He was attempting to deter the boys, but apparently, Nikolai didn't know Russian.  
>The boys proceeded to give him a monster wedgee, in which Mikmo managed to bite one of the boy's arms, break another's ankle, and stab another in the hand.<br>With massive blood loss from the boys hand as a distraction, Mikmo managed to squirm away, then started running. Running to the one place he knew he'd be safe.

It took several minutes of twisting, turning, punching, and biting, but Mikmo made it. A rundown apartment complex that hadn't seen tenants in decades. He jumped through a smashed window and into the building, where he collided with someone.  
>"Where is your rush, comrade?" a man said in poor English.<br>"I was running away!" Mikmo replied.  
>"That I see, but what from?"<br>"An enemy. That's all. An enemy."  
>"Ha! The great Molotov Mikail of the Soviet People's Liberation Front running away?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Why, young comrade?"<br>Mikmo had finally seen the mans face. He was Petrov Tsarkov, one off his comrades from the S.P.L.A.  
>"It's different in the kid world Petrov. You can't just stab a guy in the chest, steal his vodka, then walk away casually. You have to play by the rules or face the consequences."<br>"Ah, see that I do, Mikail."  
>Petrov got up, then helped Mikmo up.<br>"If things ever get to bad, you know who to call."  
>"Of course. Mind if I hide out here for a while?"<br>"No, not at all."

Mikmo stayed there for a couple of hours, wanting to make sure the coast was really clear. At about 7:00 PM, Mikmo thanked Petrov and began walking home. Being with Petrov and the local cell made him feel brave. Like he could take on the whole United States military and a couple of monkeys as well, all by himself. Well, maybe not the monkeys. The US Military though...that'd be a breeze. He finally got back to his and Eonic's apartment, and collapsed on his bed, Eonic nowhere to be seen. Probably chatting with Miya. Or at a chess tournament. Or filing a missing person's report.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FAILED?"  
><em>Mikmo jumped up in his bed, becoming lightheaded as he did so. A deep, angry voice was coming from somewhere. He really should have taken his meds.  
>"<em>WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"<br>_No...this voice was coming from next door. That girl's dad was yelling at her.  
>"<em>GO OUT THERE AND DO IT MYSELF?"<br>_"_Go do what...?_" Mikmo thought.  
>"<em>HUH! HUH!"<br>_"_Poor girl..." _Mikmo thought, backing away from the wall, "_But it really isn't my business...it's their problem, not mine._"  
>"<em>ANSWER ME!<em>"  
>There was some murmuring Mikmo couldn't hear, then a door slammed hard.<br>"All right then..." Mikmo thought, "I'll live this for Eonic to figure out."

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

There was a school assembly that day, and Mikmo wasn't looking forward to it. He instantly changed sides when he saw the cops.

"Attention!" the cop said into the microphone, and the auditorium fell silent. "As some of you may have already heard, there has been a murder involving one of this school's recent graduates. It's asked of all of you that you be very careful at night, and report any suspicious activity."  
>"What kind of suspicious activity?" Mikmo shouted, jumping up in his seat.<br>"I'm afraid I don't understand your question, young man." the cop replied calmly.  
>"I mean, <em>violent <em>suspicious, or _suspicious _suspicious?"  
>"Well, I'd hope you'd report any violence to the police, as well as suspicions of criminality."<br>"But what about terrorism?"  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Never mind!"  
>With that, Mikmo plopped down in his seat and let out an exaggerated sigh. The cop cleared his throat.<br>"As I was saying: I want to assure you all that we are doing everything we can to catch the killer..."  
>Mikmo tuned the cop out now, and looked around. Nikolai and his friends were snickering in the back. They thought murder was funny.<br>_"Well, it isn't funny." _Mikmo thought bitterly, _"It's a tool for spreading your ideology..."_

_-Later That Night-_

Mikmo was sitting on the jungle gym in the courtyard again, a new, more colorful lock puzzle in hand. He wasn't really putting much effort into it though. It was just something to keep his hands busy while he thought.  
>Murder. <em>Murder.<em> Someone killed a kid in Mabase...that wasn't good. But on the other hand, it meant Mikmo had an excuse to carry his guns around...  
>He heard footsteps in the snow. They sounded familiar. It was the girl.<br>He decided to ignore her for the moment. If they couldn't be friends, then why socialize?  
>She sat a bit higher up on the jungle gym than him, which ticked him off, even though he didn't show it. He hated people when they were in a higher place than him, or put him in a vulnerable position.<br>Her stomach growled loudly, and Mikmo risked a glance at her.  
>"You again, huh?" she said to him, still nonchalant.<br>Mikmo didn't respond.  
>"You know, I really want to be left alone."<br>The irony of the sentence struck Mikmo.  
>"Me too." he snapped at her.<br>"So leave." she replied.  
>This crossed Mikmo's line. He <em>really <em>didn't like people telling him what to do. Especially strangers. It was even worse when the stranger was a girl. And your age.  
>"You leave!" he said, still snapping, "I've lived her plenty longer than you!"<br>Mikmo was trying hard not to look at her. Then he'd feel that air of respect she clouded around herself. He angrily began trying to force the lock open. She said nothing for a bit, then shifted to get a better view of the lock.  
>"What is that?"<br>"What, this?"  
>He held up the lock puzzle, which consisted of several pin and wafer tumbler locks, some combination locks, and with an electronic lock. All the pin and wafer locks had different levels of difficulty to pick, while the combination locks all had a different combination that had to be discovered. The electronic lock had to be hacked.<br>"It's a lock system." he explained, flabbergasted. "Can't you tell...I mean, look at it!"  
>He waggled the locks in front of her for emphasis.<br>"Is it a puzzle?" she asked.  
>"Uh, yeah. I guess. It's called a lock puzzle too." he replied, and after hesitating and thinking for a moment said, "Wanna try it? You can give it back tomorrow."<br>He held the lock puzzle out to her, and when she didn't take it, set it down on the jungle gym.  
>"How do you do it?" she asked.<br>"_You sure ask a lot of questions." _Mikmo thought.  
>He stood up and walked over to stand next to where she was sitting.<br>"It's pretty simple..." he began, "You have to figure out the combination to all of these locks here by turning them different ways and listening for a click..."  
>He demonstrated.<br>"Then, you turn it the other way till you here a click, then vice versa."  
>"What about these ones?" she asked, pointing to the tumbler locks.<br>"They're a little harder." Mikmo said, "You have to take like, a paper clip, or thin knife or something and get all the pins inside to click into place."  
>Before she could ask about the electronic lock, he said,<br>"This one you have to hack into. As in, go through all these lines of code and stuff to activate the release."  
>She was looking at him strangely. Probably because he said all of that in just two breaths. She lost the look and picked up the puzzle, her stomach growling some more as she began messing with the locks.<br>"You smell sort of funny." Mikmo said. "Like..."  
>He didn't want to finish the sentence.<br>"_Like rotting meat._" he was going to say.  
>She said nothing, and her stomach growled again. He glanced down at her feet.<br>"Aren't you cold? Or are you a sleeper agent?"  
>"What?" she asked, confused for a second.<br>"Never mind..."  
>"I don't really get cold..." she said.<br>"So...that's a 'No' on the sleeper agent thing?"  
>"No, I'm not an agent of any kind."<br>"Damn!" Mikmo swore.  
>"What...?"<br>"Nothing...I just owe my buddy five hundred yen now."  
>She ignored that comment and continued fiddling with the puzzle.<br>_"She HAS to be Canadian..." _Mikmo thought, "_There are only like...twelve other explanations!"  
><em>He decided against putting a shotgun shell in her skull though. She seemed alright.  
>"I guess I'll see you around."<br>She didn't reply, so Mikmo just got up and walked away. He risked a glance back and saw the girl looking almost mournfully at him.  
>"<em>If she's anything to judge by..." <em>Mikmo thought, "_Then I suppose girls are STILL weird."_


	5. Terror Is Many Things

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

Oh yeah, sorry about the short chapters - I don't like squishing a lot of stuff into one chapter. I may just do one chapter for every major event. Also, sorry if the story seems too much like the movie - there isn't much wiggle room with Abby's personality, and too much wiggle room with Mikmo's. Plus, good, not-cheesy ideas are hard to think up, nowadays. One more apology: I'm sorry about the not-random fourth chapter.

Oh yeah: If you're strongly offended by terrorism, then don't read this chapter.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mikmo woke up early again, got dressed, stole some of Eonic's favorite oatmeal, barfed it back up, then downed some cereal. He decided to lock Eonic in his room from the outside, just because he hadn't done anything mischievous in a while, then went out to the courtyard. Mikmo was feeling pretty energetic today. It was the big day. THE BIG DAY. He'd finally be part of a real terror attack! One of his comrades from the S.P.L.A. would be coming to pick him up soon. No school for him! Well, in the morning at least. He had to go back around noon...but making up the work he'd missed would be totally worth it.<p>

After waiting around for several minutes, a bright red car had honked it's horn. It had a yellow star on the hood.  
>"<em>Yep.<em>" he thought, "_That's my ride._"  
>He jogged up to the car as the window rolled down.<br>Xenia Dragovitch was driving. She was one of the most revered patriots in the S.P.L.A. Awesome!  
>"Mikail, are you ready to defend Mother Russia?"she asked him as he got him.<br>"You bet. This is gonna be awesome." he replied.  
>Mikmo loaded his two Makarov pistols, and re-holstered them, checking to make sure his knives were sharp.<br>"What are we packing?" he asked her.  
>"Two Light Infantry Flamethrowers - one for me, one for you, and four small firebombs we'll use to finish up."<br>She grinned sadistically.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination. Mercy Hospital, Mabase. Twenty stories tall, housing upwards of two-thousand patients at any one time, and known for it being the basis of the Mercy Hospital from _Left 4 Dead_.  
>Mikmo had scouted the hospital a week before. There were only a handful of security guards, and most of them didn't come in until 9:00 AM. The stairwells were straight and narrow, perfect for explosion-fueled flames to travel through. Six of the nine emergency exits were made of wood. It was almost too perfect.<br>He and Xenia donned crimson hoodies, dark yellow bandannas to tie around their faces, and extremely dark sunglasses. They pulled their hoods up and put on gray backpacks that cleverly concealed the barrels of the flamethrowers, with the hose rolled up on the side. Xenia strapped two of the firebombs to her jeans, and Mikmo did the same.

They walked into the hospital without arousing much suspicion. A security guard looked at them oddly, but looked way when Mikmo began faking a violent coughing fit. For all anyone here knew, they were just two siblings who had been on their way to school when the brother fell violently ill. They were wearing the bandannas to keep from spreading what they had...how considerate!  
>About halfway down the hallway leading from the lobby, Xenia said,<br>"Raspalasʹ."  
>This meant 'Split up." in Russian. They did so, looking for their stairwells. It took Mikmo less than a minute to locate his stairwell, unstrap a firebomb, and place it at the foot of the stairs. He returned to where they'd split up, where Xenia was waiting, also short one firebomb.<br>They took the elevator up to the eleventh floor and placed firebombs in the stairwells up their too, trying to make sure the fire spread thoroughly.

In just minutes, they had split up again, gone to the areas they'd discovered contained the most people. Mikmo had gone to the pharmacy, while Xenia went to another area that started with a 'p' too, but Mikmo couldn't remember what it was called for the life of him.  
>"<em>Polygamist...?<em>" he thought hopelessly, "_Pancakes? Polishing?_"  
>He gave up, and waited for the signal. A few minutes later, it came.<br>An instrumental of the 1977 Soviet National Anthem came from his cell phone. He got a few odd glances, but he ignored them as he unrolled the hose sticking from the backpack.  
>"DA ZDRAVSTVUET SOVET·SKII SOYUZ!" he screamed in Russian, then opened fire.<br>It was amazing. The people were burning, the shelves were burning, EVERYTHING was burning. He smiled sadistically as he watched this. A guard tried to grab him from behind, but he quickly turned around and gave the man a jet of flame to the face. He fell down screaming. There was screaming coming from another part of the building.  
>Everything was happening just as planned.<p>

He ran out of the main entrance, Xenia following suit, and she pressed a button concealed in his pocket. The entire building exploded - the windows and doors were blown out, parts of the roof shot off, and fire spread out every which way. They stopped for a second to admire their work.  
>Xenia was laughing like a lunatic, but just as Mikmo joined in, a thought hit him more violently than a firebomb.<br>"_Pediatrics..._" he thought, horrified.  
>As if on cue, a little girl came running from the building, screaming and burning all the way, then collapsed in the middle of the parking lot. From that moment, Mikmo knew one thing: He would carry this to his grave. He could never forgive himself.<br>Mikmo walked up to the girl. She was still breathing - suffering. He raised his pistol, and said a prayer in Russian.  
>Then he pulled the trigger.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikmo shot up in his bed, practically flying off of it. He sat there in a daze for a few minutes before getting up to go check something. He had to check. Just to be sure.<br>He proceeded to look through every newspaper in the house, look over every news channel, and shout out the window at a passerby to get answers.  
>That did it. He was sure. It never happened. He'd never killed those people. Any of them. It was all a dream...a lucid, disturbing dream. Maybe it was a sign...a sign that he should give up terrorism. But from who? God? Certainly not. Mother Russia herself? Impossible! Mikmo laughed it off, but kept on thinking.<br>"_Murder is not merely a way to spread your ideology..._" he thought, entering one of his deep, philosophical rants, "_It's terror. And terror is many things. It's fear. It's love. It's death. It's things I would never even think about...yes...Terror is many things._"


	6. People Are Dumb

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

Oh yeah, sorry about the short chapters - I don't like squishing a lot of stuff into one chapter. I may just do one chapter for every major event. Also, sorry if the story seems too much like the movie - there isn't much wiggle room with Abby's personality, and too much wiggle room with Mikmo's. Plus, good, not-cheesy ideas are hard to think up, nowadays. Sorry about the last chapter...I felt like Mikmo was a bit _too _random, and wanted to do something deeper. But rest assured, comrades: the randomness begins once more! Muahaha! MUAHAHA!  
><em>*chokes*<br>_

* * *

><p>Mikmo brushed his haunting dream aside like a little bug.<br>"_Nothing more than a little worry..._" he told himself, beginning to sound like a militaristic Eonic.  
>He proceeded to lock Eonic in his room, as he did in his dream, then salvage what might have once been pizza from the refrigerator and downed it before getting dressed. Nothing too Soviet today...a dark blue hoody and crimson scarf. Yeah. That'd do good. Black jeans too. He'd always prided himself in being much more fashionable than Eonic, even though everyone thought Mikmo's sense of fashion was warped.<br>He headed outside, and was met with a surprise.

It wasn't a team of Marine Raiders here to capture him, or even a cosmonaut monkey. It was the lock puzzle, sitting on the top of the jungle gym in the courtyard. He walked up to the jungle gym and took the lock puzzle in his hand. All of the locks were cracked, and the electronic lock had bright yellow words on it's screen that read 'Congratulations!'.  
>"Epic lulz!" Mikmo exclaimed to himself.<br>His amazement was so rudely interrupted by a car horn. _The_ car horn.  
>Mikmo glanced nervously at the car, turning the lock puzzle over and over in his hands. He rarely got nervous. And he used the word rarely in the most extreme fashion possible. As in, never. Ever. The car was red with a yellow star...<br>Making a very impulsive decision, Mikmo whipped out his phone - an iPhone. It was a gift from Petrov for his thirteenth birthday. Pure awesome. He began to text Xenia.  
>"<em>cant go. pigs wtching." <em>his pixels lied.  
>A reply came.<br>"_where?_"  
>"<em>all ovr. no way were gtting out of hre.<em>"  
>It was a few minutes before Xenia's next supply.<br>"_cant u take them out?_"  
>"<em>no. swat redy.<em>"  
>"<em>swat? how do u no?<em>"  
>"<em>trust me. i no a guy.<em>"  
>"<em>alright. ill be back in 20 min<em>"  
>"<em>kk<em>"

With that, Xenia drove away, leaving Mikmo feeling somewhat guilty, somewhat proud, and somewhat spooked. Why had he just done that? Oh well. Like Eonic always said, he was impulsive. With that, Mikmo walked off to school, leaving Eonic locked in his room. It wasn't until fourth hour that he managed to get out.

* * *

><p>Mikmo spent a few hours after school at the S.P.L.A.'s Mabase hideout.<br>"So," Viktor (the cell's leader) said to Mikmo, "tell me again, why could you not carry out the mission?"  
>"The popo were crawling all over the place!" Mikmo exclaimed, "They had SWAT teams waiting for us!"<br>"And how did this you know?"  
>Mikmo stifled a laugh. Petrov's English was pretty bad, and that was funny. Xenia's English was nearly perfect, but Viktor was just in the middle. For some reason, that was hilarious to Mikmo.<br>"Like a told Xenia, I have a mole."  
>"And who is this mole?"<br>"Her name is Natalie..." Mikmo said slowly, "Natalie Haddix."  
>"Hm...this Natalie, meeting her I would like." Viktor replied. "Very well. Everyone, your business needs getting to!"<br>Mikmo giggled a bit. Not a childish giggle, but a smug little laugh. A signature Mikmo laugh.  
>Xenia cast him a suspicious glance, but let it go.<p>

He returned back to the apartment complex's courtyard around 9:00, and found the girl sitting on the jungle gym again. Her hood was down, and she looked at him, smiling as he approached. Holding up the lock puzzle, Mikmo asked,  
>"How'd you do it?"<br>"I just...twisted them."  
>"But what about the electronic lock?"<br>She merely shrugged.  
>Mikmo sat down on the jungle gym too.<br>"Oi, I'd say your just about as smart as Eonic and Josef Stalin put together." he said to her nonchalantly, tossing the puzzle in his hand.  
>She just smiled a bit more, then asked a strange question.<br>"Do I smell better now?"  
>Mikmo had a puzzled look for a second before noticing something. She wasn't wearing her hoody - just a windbreaker and a white turtleneck...plus a skirt. She actually looked...nice!<br>"Uh...yeah." replied, then curiosity got the better of him. "What's your name?"  
>"Abby..." she said, almost hesitantly. Maybe she was one of those home schooled girls who were educated into thinking anyone less than a Dixie gentleman was a douche-bag. "What's yours?"<br>"I'm Mikmo."  
>"Mikmo...?"<br>"Yeah...it's a nickname."  
>"What's your real name?"<br>"Mikail Chernobyl..." he said venomously. Then, a gently, "How old are you?"  
>She disregarded his three seconds of hostility and said, "Twelve...more or less. You?"<br>"Thirteen years, one month, and four days" A moment later, "What do you mean more or less? When's your birthday?"  
>"I don't know..."<br>"You don't know?" Mikmo asked in disbelief, his eyes widening a little. "Don't you celebrate your birthday? Don't you get birthdays presents or anything?"  
>"No..."<br>"Well..." Mikmo handed her the lock puzzle, "Happy late twelfth birthday then."  
>Something clicked in Mikmo's mind. This was the first gift he'd given anyone in years. Stupid puberty...it was making him be nice.<br>She smiled, and said, "That's okay...it's yours."  
>He took it back, dejected.<br>Then, to lighten the mood, he said, "I still don't get how you did this."  
>Mikmo held up the lock puzzle, which he'd put back to the normal setting.<br>"Want me to show you?" Abby offered.  
>"Totally!"<br>She smiled and hopped down to his level of the jungle gym and Mikmo handed her the puzzle.  
>As she began fiddling with the puzzle, she looked up at him and smiled again, and Mikmo couldn't help but smile back. They both became focused on the puzzle again.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Mikmo and Eonic were sitting in class, watching a film adaptation of Romeo &amp; Juliet. Mikmo was incredibly bored, but Eonic was absolutely engrossed with the film. Just the names pissed Mikmo off. Rome and Juliet...why couldn't it be Sergei and Natalya? Damn Brits.<br>He heard laughter in the back and risked a glance behind him. Nikolai and his gang were harassing some girl with a long metal whip...pole...thing. He was exactly sure what it was called, but he was pretty sure he'd seen a couple of World War II videos of Adolf Hitler carrying one.  
><em>"Great...<em>" Mikmo thought, "_Now I'll be thinking about that all day. Stupid Jewish Nazi..._"

-_3:15 PM-_

Mikmo was in the bathroom, peeing. Nikolai had dared him to drink a whole gallon of water from a water bubbler during recess. He did it, of course, and got ten buck because of it. But unfortunately for Mikmo, impulsive behavior had it's downside. He'd been peeing for the past five minutes.

Mikmo finally ran dry, zipped up his pants, and began to walk out, but something stopped him. Nikolai and his whippy thing.  
>"He, Soviet cunt." Nikolai said to Mikmo, "I want my ten bucks back."<br>"No way!" Mikmo snapped, "I won it fair and square. I payed for it too."  
>He motioned to the urinal behind them.<br>"You'll pay alright!"  
>Mikmo tried to bolt, but Nikolai's goons grabbed him and Nikolai slashed him across the face with his whip.<br>"Jesus Christ dude!" one of his friends exclaimed, "How you gonna explain that to his mom?"  
>Apparently, they didn't know about his domestic situation. How useful!<br>"Relax." Nikolai assured his friend, "He just slipped on the playground and cut himself on a rock. Right?"  
>Mikmo was shoved against the wall.<br>"Sure, let's go with that," Mikmo said, "Just don't rape me like you do every other boy in this school. Plus the daycare kids."  
>"WHAT?"<br>"Uh. Yeah! I slipped...ow."  
>"Good."<br>With that, they left the bathroom, and Mikmo in peace.  
>"Christ..." Mikmo said, "People are dumb."<p> 


	7. Cheesy Soap Much

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc, thought I'm proud to announce I now have the DVD. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

Oh yeah: SERIOUS alert. This chapter has minimal randomness.  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p>Mikmo decided to go to the S.P.L.A. base for a while.<br>"Comrade Mikail!" Petrov said as Mikmo walked in, "You are how?"  
>"Eh, fine. What's up with you?" Mikmo replied.<br>"No good very...Dimitry, found dead he was this morning."  
>"Dimitry is dead?"<br>"Yes...police he was found by a tunnel in."  
>"A tunnel, huh?"<br>Xenia walked in just then.  
>"You tell him about Dimitry?" she asked Petrov.<br>"Yes." Petrov replied.  
>"How was Dimitry killed?" Mikmo asked Xenia.<br>"It was the strangest thing. He had suffered extreme trauma to the head, all the blood was drained from his body, and his neck had been snapped."  
>"No way!"<br>"The way is yes!" Petrov chimed in.  
>Then a thought hit Mikmo.<br>"What tunnel?" he asked.  
>"A park was in it." Petrov replied.<br>He got a blank look from Mikmo.  
>"It was in a park. Pretty damp and dark too..." Xenia translated.<br>"No way...I was attacked their too!"  
>"Really? Did you see the attacker?" Xenia asked.<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Well, what did they look like?"<br>"Eh, I couldn't really see them well...she had brown hair and white eyes."  
>What was a little impulsive lie between friends?<br>"She? It was a women?"  
>"Yeah. About...21...I'd say."<br>"Hm...that very interesting it is!" Petrov said to himself.  
>"Anyways, I need to borrow a book from you, Petrov."<br>"Course of, little comrade! One which?"  
>"Eh, the one on Morse code. I need to brush up on my skill."<p>

And so, Mikmo spent an hour or two copying down Morse code onto some paper, reading more than he had in months. After cramming four sheets of paper with the Morse alphabet on each of them into his backpack and saying good-bye to Xenia and Petrov, Mikmo went home.  
>"Hey, wait a minute!" he heard Xenia say as he walked away. She put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Looking at the bandage on his cheek, she asked, "What happened here?"<br>"Meh. I tripped and fell."  
>"Of course..."<br>And so, Mikmo left, thinking,  
>"<em>Yay for impulsive lies!<em>"

Several minutes later, he arrived back home. It was dark already...he'd taken longer than he'd thought he had. For some strange reason, his mood slightly improved when he saw Abby sitting on the jungle gym. Damn puberty!  
>"Hey." he said to her.<br>"Hi." she replied.  
>Mikmo sat his backpack down on the jungle gym and began searching through it for the papers. Abby, meanwhile took a book from his backpack and looked it over.<br>"Are you reading this?" she asked.  
>"Oh, yeah. It's pretty boring though." he replied.<br>Finally, Mikmo found the papers.  
>"But look at this, it's really cool."<br>He handed her a paper and she began reading it.  
>"We can talk to each other through the wall with this."<br>She got a solemn look on her face.  
>"Can you hear me through the wall?"<br>Mikmo considered lying, but didn't. "Only sometimes..."  
>"Did you hear anything the other night...?"<br>Mikmo remembered the deep, evil voice he'd heard.  
>"Why was your dad so angry?"<br>She didn't answer, and just put the Romeo & Juliet book back in his backpack.  
>"Where's your mom? Are your parents divorced?" he asked.<br>"My mom's dead..."  
>"Oh...mine too."<br>Mikmo hesitated for a bit before saying, "My dad too..."  
>She looked up at him and asked, "How did they die?"<br>"Spetznaz raid...when I was about five."  
>He closed his eyes and that night came rushing back to him. The screaming. The gunfire. The smell of burning flesh and buildings.<br>"I'm sorry." Abby said, bringing him out of his day-nightmare.  
>"For what?" he asked.<br>"For bringing it up."  
>"No, I bought it up..."<br>She finally noticed the bandage on Mikmo's cheek.  
>"What happened here?" she asked, touching it lightly with her hand.<br>"Uh, nothing much. Some kids from school. But anyways, we can use Morse code for mo-"  
>"Mikail, listen to me." Abby interjected. Mikmo flinched a little. "You have to hit back. Hard."<br>Mikmo thought for a moment.  
>"But there are like...four of them. And I've tried that already..."<br>"Then you hit back even harder. Hit harder than you dare, then they'll stop."  
>"What if they hit back even harder?"<br>"You have a knife."  
>"But what if that doesn't stop them?"<br>She hesitated for a moment, then placed her hand over Mikmo's.  
>"Then I'll help you."<br>"What..? How? You don't have any combat experience...you said you weren't a sleeper agent."  
>Abby smiled, "I'm a lot stronger than you think I am."<p>

They parted ways back to their apartment. Upon arriving, Eonic immediately got on his case for staying out late.  
>"HOLY TROMBONE AND A POGO-STICK!" Mikmo shouted, jumping behind the couch.<br>"What?" Eonic asked urgently, twirling around.  
>"There are armadillos in your TOASTERRRR!"<br>"Just go to sleep." Eonic said wearily.  
>"Fine."<br>Mikmo went into his room and sat down on his bed. A few minutes later, some knocks came through his wall.  
>"H-I-M-I-K-A-I-L..." Mikmo said to himself as he translated the knocks.<br>He knocked back, "H-I-A-B-B-Y."  
>"H-O-W-A-R-E-Y-O-U."<br>"F-I-N-E...Y-O-U."  
>"F-I-N-E."<br>"N-I-G-H-T."  
>"N-I-G-H-T."<br>Mikmo laid down in his bed and thought,  
>"<em>Wow...cheesy soap much...<em>"


	8. Now Only Chaos Is Certain

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc, thought I'm proud to announce I now have the DVD. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

This chapter is gonna be a random one.  
>*collective cheers*<br>Thank god!  
>Sorry for any sloppiness: my computer shut down by itself and I had to rewrite this quickly - hope it doesn't show through. Also, anyone who can find the FLCL reference gets a cookie!<p>

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Mikmo decided to sign up for the after-school strength training class, as he had not seen any action in nearly two months. The class was taught by a Serbian guy...so that just made him want to take the class even more. Serbians were just plain awesome.<p>

That night though, both Mikmo and Abby were extremely bored.  
>"We could go back to my apartment and play some video games." Mikmo offered.<br>"Video games...?" Abby asked.  
>"Yeah, you know, like <em>Call of Duty: Black Ops<em>, or maybe _Grand Theft Auto_."  
>Abby just gave him a blank look.<br>"You don't know what a video game is, do you?" Mikmo asked.  
>She shook her head, "No..."<br>"This is just unacceptable!" Mikmo shouted. "Come on!"  
>He grabbed her by the sleeve and started dragging her out of the courtyard.<br>"Where are we going?" she asked, yanking her sleeve free.  
>"To the arcade, so I can teach you about the god-sends that are video games."<br>She rolled her eyes and followed him to the arcade.

Several minutes later, they arrived at the arcade, and Mikmo payed ten dollars for twenty tokens (a special was on). Hurray for Eonic's wallet!  
>He and Abby walked up to an arcade game.<br>"Okay," Mikmo began, putting a token in, "this one is called _Assault_. You just use these two joysticks to control your tank, and this button sh-"  
>The sound of an explosion cut him off, and a 'Game Over' screen flashed.<br>"I hate this game so much...Monkeys will claw at your pens, Namco!"  
>He was somehow satisfied when Abby laughed at this.<br>"You think you could do better?" he asked, whirling to look at her and mocking offense.  
>"No, I'm good." she replied.<p>

They walked to another machine and Mikmo inserted another token.  
>"You may like this." he informed Abby as a catchy techno beat started playing and the words 'Dance Dance Revolution' popped up in bright pink letters.<br>"You aren't seriously going to dance, are you?" Abby asked him.  
>"Of course I am!" he replied proudly, setting his jacket down.<br>A few girls Mikmo recognized from school came over and began watching him.  
>"<em>Might as well give 'em a show...<em>" Mikmo thought as the song started playing. Yes! His favorite.  
>He began dancing <em>and <em>singing.  
>"We wonder are you ready to join now? Hands in the air, we will show you how! Come and try! Caramel will be your guide! So come and move your hips, sing it wa-ha-ha-ha! Look at your two hips, do it, la-la-la! You and me, can sing this melody!"<br>He switched things up now started to Carameldance the way he'd seen some French kid do it on YouTube, hands behind his head and hips gyrating.  
>"Dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat, forever and forever, listen and learn, it is time for prancing, now we are here, with Carameldansen!"<br>He was definitely getting some awesome reactions. With a lull in the lyrics, he motioned for Abby to join him, but she just smiled and shook her head. Dejected, he went back to the normal Carameldansen style.  
>"From Sweden to U.K., we will bring our song! Australia, U.S.A., you people of Hong Kong! They have heard...this means that all around the world...Ooo-wa-ha-wa-wa!"<br>There was a small group around them now, and he could tell Abby was suppressing a laugh, but also looked sort of uncomfortable. Best get to the best part and finish up. He smashed his foot down on the front arrow extremely hard, and the song skipped quite a bit - a malfunction unique to this machine. It began playing his favorite part, and his voice went auto-tune.  
>"Dance to the beat, wave your hands together, come feel the heat, forever and forever, listen and learn, it is time for prancing, now we are here, with Carameldansen!"<br>His voice returned to normal as he kicked the machine and it stopped playing. He turned to a girl and said,  
>"<span>THAT<span> is how we do things in Moscow, girl-frieennd!"  
>He did some really girlie snapping thing he saw on TV once, picked up his jacket, and walked over to Abby, smiling widely.<br>"Hey, how'd you do that thing with your voice?" a girl asked him.  
>"Oh, uh...you're in my CLIK class, right?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Remember that time I swallowed that microchip?"<br>"Oh."

With that, he and Abby walked away, leaving the girls chatting. They went to the candy counter, and Mikmo put some Milk Duds on the counter.  
>"Want something?" he asked her as he payed for them.<br>"No thanks."  
>"You sure? Want a milk dud?"<br>"No, that's okay."  
>"You sure? Their great."<br>"No, really."  
>Mikmo got a dejected look on his face again.<br>"I guess this is it." he said the the guy at the counter.  
>He popped one into his mouth, and Abby said,<br>"Well, I guess I could try one."  
>"Really? Here."<br>He handed one to her and she put it in her mouth. She smiled.  
>"I like it."<br>"Yeah? Milk duds rule - even more than Carameldansen...and that's saying something."  
>Suddenly she rushed out the door lightning fast, making retching sounds all the way.<br>Did she really think Carameldansen was _that _bad? Or were the milk duds spoiled? He checked the expiration date. No...they were fine.  
>"<em>I should probably be nice and go see what's up...<em>" he thought to himself, walking out the door after her.  
>He found her behind a car, leaning on it, puking. She finished and looked up at him.<br>"I'm sorry..." she said quietly.

He thought for a moment. And did something he hadn't done to anyone in nearly eight years. He hugged her. He just flat out hugged her. Mikmo didn't know why, but she just looked like she needed a hug.  
>"Mikail..." she said.<br>"Yeah?" he replied.  
>"Do you like me?"<br>He hesitated for a moment before saying, "Yeah..." then adding, "a lot..."  
>"Would you still like me...even if I wasn't a girl?"<br>Mikmo's eyes widened a bit as several thoughts ran through his mind.  
>"Don't tell me..." he said, "You're..."<br>"No..."  
>"Well...I dunno...yeah."<br>He exited from their awkward embrace and looked at her. Different from the cool, superior girl he'd come to know over the past few days. She almost looked...scared.  
>"Why?" he asked.<br>"No reason..." she said softly.

They left the moment behind them and began walking home, talking about random stuff.  
>"Sooo, where're you guys from?" he asked her, hopping over a cement bar that marked a parking space, "How come you moved here?"<br>"We...we move around a lot."  
>"Yeah? But why would you move <em>here<em>? Nobody moves here. It's extremely boring...nothing amazing ever happens here...ever. Someday, when I'm old enough to legally drive and own a house, I'll get my buddy Eonic to finance an expedition to Moscow, and I'll never, ever come back here. The people in this town...they're just dumb."  
>They stopped just outside the courtyard as he said those last three words, and he leaned against the wall. Mikmo looked up at the sky and thought about how awesome it'd be to leave this town for the motherland. He was snapped out of it when Abby took his hand.<br>He looked at her and was about to say something, but was interrupted.  
>"MIKAIL CHERNOBYL!" Eonic shouted from the balcony of their apartment.<br>"EONIC MINAMOTO!" Mikmo shouted back.  
>"WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN!"<br>"PLACES!"  
>"WELL GET BACK UP HERE, IT'S LATE!"<br>"FINE!"  
>He turned to say good-bye to Abby, but she was gone. He really hated Eonic right now. Besides, what kind of name was 'Minamoto', anyway? Plus, 'Eonic' hardly sounded Japanese, just some made up name from a bad anime. Mikmo resolved to mug Eonic on the way home from school tomorrow.<br>He walked up to his apartment and found Abby standing there, waiting.  
>He smiled a bit.<br>"G'night." he said.  
>"Night..." she replied.<br>They both entered their respective apartments, somewhat content, with Mikmo thinking,  
>"<em>Now, only chaos is certain...<em>"


	9. Stay And Die

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc, thought I'm proud to announce I now have the DVD. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it. I don't own any songs by The Pillows. So yeah.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

MODERATELY-SERIOUS ALERT.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Mikmo tried knocking to Abby, but she didn't respond. Maybe she was a heavy sleeper. As he did so, the radio reported the suspected killer of that kid and a couple others was caught and taken to the hospital because he burned his face with acid. That was hard core.<br>He dug out his old Rickenbacker 4001 and tried hopelessly to play it for a few minutes, before giving up and trying to fall asleep to The Pillows. Hooray for hopelessness! His stereo was automatically playing through several awesome songs by the Pillows, like Beautiful Morning With You, Ride on Shooting Star, Never Knows Best, and Girlfriend. He had been given Japanese lessons by Eonic, so he understood most of the lyrics.

He'd been lulled to sleep after a few hours, but was awakened by a knock at his window. He instinctively reached for the Makarov he always kept under his pillow as he heard the window slide open.  
>"Mikail?" a voice said...it was Abby!<br>"Abby...?" he asked, confused.  
>"Yeah...can I come in?"<br>"Uh, yeah. Sure."  
>"You have to say it..."<br>"Say what?"  
>"Say that I can come in."<br>"That I can come in."  
>"You know what I mean..."<br>"Yeah, you can come in."  
>He started to turn over in his bed to face her, but she said, "No, don't look at me..."<br>He stopped and turned back. "Keep your eyes closed." she advised.  
>"They already are." he assured her.<p>

He heard her come in and shuffle around a bit and close the window. He heard a few things drop to the floor, then she plopped down next to him in bed.  
>His eyes came wide open. This was awkward...and strange. Well, it wasn't strange as in the homosexual way of thinking...but still. They <em>were <em>kids after all. He noticed that 'Girlfriend' was playing on his stereo. Yay for happy accidents!  
><em><br>_..._The two of us are a puzzle who's pattern is slightly awkward._  
><em>Even though I feel shy, I want to keep going forever...<em>

"Abby...how'd you get up here...?" Mikmo asked.  
>"I flew." she said simply.<br>"Yeah, and I'm Brenden Birch." he said as sarcastically as he could while extremely sleepy.  
>After a moment, he realized something.<br>"Hey..." he said, "you're not wearing anything...and your freezing."  
>"I'm sorry..." she said, "is that gross?"<br>"No...just a little odd."  
>He thought really hard for the next moment or two. What was the worst that could happen if he did it...? She could run away in disgust, sure. Well worth the risk.<br>"Abby..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Would you...uh..."

_...You say the words that I want to hear_  
><em>with a straight face at the right time.<em>  
><em>Looking at a little of what lies ahead, girlfriend,<em>  
><em>somehow I feel like crying...<em>

"Would you be...my girlfriend?"  
>Even the smartest geniuses in the world all combined would never know how awkward and stupid his was feeling right now.<br>A moment of silence. Yup. He'd totally screwed up.  
><em><br>...I purposefully whistle a popular song_  
><em>that you hate, and we have a fight...<em>

He noticed that 'Girlfriend' was stuck on a loop somehow. Stupid happy accidents. Then:  
>"Mikail...I'm not a girl."<br>His eyes shot wide open and he toppled out of the bed.  
>"You aren't'?" he demanded.<br>"No..." she said, remaining calm.  
>He remembered she was naked, and kept his eyes closed.<br>"Then what are you?"  
>"I'm nothing..."<br>"_Whoa..._" Mikmo thought, "_She's to young to be emo..._"  
>He climbed back into the bed, facing away from her again.<p>

_... Though I become sulky easily, you understand how_  
><em>to remove the thorns that pierce my chest.<em>  
><em>The days that you touched with kindness...<br>_

"It's alright if you don't wanna be my girlfriend...you don't have to make stuff up." he said bitterly.  
>Eonic was right: rejection sucked.<br>"Look..." Abby said, "Can't we just keep things the way they are?"

_...You say the words that I want to hear_  
><em>with a straight face at the right time...<em>

"Yeah, I suppose." Mikmo replied.

Now things were going to be totally awkward between the two...damn.  
>Another moment of silence. All this silence was absolutely killing Mikmo.<br>"Well..." Abby began, "Do you have to do anything..._special_...when your boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
>He thought for a moment. Sure, there were those mushy-gushy, lovey-dovey couples that you always see in the park or at restaurants, but there was no way he'd be doing that stuff any time soon, Abby too, probably. There were people who made a big deal out of being together, and then there were those who quietly enjoyed the deeper relationship they shared. Like his friend Violet and her boyfriend. They didn't make a big deal out of everything. Being emo probably had something to do with it...but who cares about emos anyway?<br>"No. Not unless you really want to." Mikmo assured her.  
>"So, everything could be the same."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Okay...I'll be your girlfriend."<br>Mikmo opened his eyes and tried to make sure what he heard was right.  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah."  
>For some reason, he felt really happy right now, and it wasn't just because he was laying next to a cute, naked girl. Abby reached out and took his hand in hers and put is on her cheek.<p>

_...And  
><em>_when it rained, we huddled together  
><em>_beneath one umbrella. It was almost  
><em>_as if we were warming each other; as if we were embracing..._

When Mikmo woke up the next morning, he thought the event last night where he successfully got he first girlfriend was just a lucid dream. It wasn't untill he saw the note. He ignored it until he finished checking his window for any form of tampering. He picked it up.

"_I must be gone and live, or stay and die._"


	10. My Girlfriend's A Monster

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc, thought I'm proud to announce I now have the DVD. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it. I don't own any songs by Taio Cruz, Skillet, nor Dynamite or Monster. So yeah.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

Oi! I need some input: Should I put an aftermath in here after the pool scene (if I do it like the movie), or just leave it as is? Note, I may do something totally different from the pool scene...so yeah.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Mikmo's Phy. Ed. class was going ice fishing. Mikmo loved the ice. It was his element. Eonic's class (they were in separate grades) was coming too, so Mikmo could annoy him all the while. What a perfect day! He had considered telling Eonic about last night, but was afraid he'd scold Mikmo for being perverted, or dismiss the event as a wet dream.<br>"Stay away from cracks in the ice!" the teacher called out to various kids, "I am not responsible for your freezing deaths!"  
>"What about our fiery deaths?" Mikmo asked, coming up alongside the teacher.<br>"Those too." he replied.  
>"YES!" Mikmo exclaimed.<br>He rushed ahead, and Eonic caught up to him.  
>"What are you planning...?" he asked Mikmo.<br>"Nothing, why? Can't I ice fish in peace without you accusing me a blowing up a subway?" Mikmo retaliated.  
>"I never said anything about a subway." Eonic said bluntly.<br>"Riiiight..." Mikmo said.

Twenty minutes later, everyone was settled down and waiting for a bite. Eonic was faring much better than Mikmo, as the British in him made him quite patient, while the Japanese made him very determined. Mikmo on the other hand was struggling to stay still and not make any noise. Crosses, hammers, sickles, and swastikas obviously didn't go together well. His quiet dilemma was interrupted by footsteps behind him.  
>"Hey, cunt!" Nikolai said to Mikmo, "Ready for a swim?"<br>"Eh...will it involve rape?" Mikmo asked, not looking at him.  
>"What? No!"<br>"Oh, alright then."  
>Mikmo set down his pool and twirled to look at Nikolai. Mikmo took a glass bottle full of a black liquid from his pocket.<br>"Mikmo..." Eonic said quietly, "...is that what I think it is?"  
>"What you gonna do with that, huh?" Nikolai asked Mikmo, shoving him a bit.<br>"I'll show you." Mikmo replied, popping the cork off of the bottle and stuffing a dry rag inside of it, sticking out slightly.  
>Eonic's eyes widened a bit, and he shook his head. Mikmo smiled sadistically, taking a lighter from his pocket.<br>"Eh...?" Nikolai looked confused. "GET READY FOR A SWIM, CUNT!"  
>He attempted to tackle Mikmo, but Mikmo quickly lit the rag on fire and smashed the bottle over Nikolai's head, effectively lighting him on fire.<br>"MOLOTOV, BITCH!" Mikmo screeched at him, jumping up and down.

Nikolai started screaming, as did his patsies. Suddenly, all the other kids started screaming and were running as fast as they could away from the ice. Mikmo looked towards the spot everyone was running away from...a body was frozen in the ice!  
>"Holy pop-tart in a pencil sharpener!" Mikmo shouted, walking away slowly.<p>

Several hours later, the body had been cut out of the ice, and Mikmo was in the principle's office.  
>"Mikail Chernobyl..." she said, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't expel you."<br>"For what?" he asked.  
>"Let's see here...weapons violence, cursing, bringing weapons onto school property..."<br>"Yeah, I get it."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>At that moment, Eonic entered.  
>"Oh, Mr. Minamoto, can I help you with something?" the principle asked him.<br>"Um, no Mrs. Smith." he replied. Then to Mikmo he said, "Don't worry, Mom is on her way."  
>"How exactly are you two related, again?" the principle asked.<br>"It's very complicated, and involves war rape, kittens, and a very unlucky mailbox." Eonic explained.  
>"Oh. Ahem..."<br>Several minutes later, a young Japanese woman burst into the room.  
>"Mikail!" she exclaimed.<br>"Oh, hello, Ms...?" Principle Smith said, not knowing what to call the woman.  
>"Kagome Minamoto." she said, shaking the principle's hand, "Nice to meet you."<br>"Ahem...so, you are Eonic and Mikail's mother?"  
>"Why, yes I am."<br>"You seem a bit young..."  
>"Why thank you."<br>Several minutes later, they were all walking back to the apartment complex.  
>"Thanks, sissy." Eonic said, handing her ten dollars.<br>"Anything for my little bro...and some cash."

-_LATER THAT NIGHT-_

Mikmo and Eonic were just finishing up with dinner when the doorbell rang. Mikmo answered.  
>A policewoman flashing a badge was standing there.<br>"Hello." she said to Mikmo, "Is your mother or father home?"  
>"Eh...no. But my half-brother is." he replied.<br>"How old is he?"  
>"14, physically. Like, 80, mentally."<br>"Close enough."  
>"EONIC!" Mikmo called for his comrade.<br>"What?" he asked, coming to the door. "Oh. Eh, hello ma'me."  
>"Yes, hello. Could I ask you a few questions? There's been an incident with a man living in town. We're currently going house to house, apartment to apartment, asking questions about him."<br>"Oh, eh, of course. I've seen that done before. I'm afraid your grabbing at straws though, to be doing it. Mikmo, why don't you go to your room."  
>Mikmo complied and went to his room.<p>

He plopped down on his bed and began knocking to Abby.  
>"H-I-W-H-A-T-S-U-P."<br>He waited a bit, but didn't get a response. Damn. Maybe the police woman had moved on and was question Abby and her father. Mikmo decided to go do something. Anything. He walked out of the apartment, and sure enough, the policewoman was there.  
>"You're wasting your time." he said to her bluntly.<br>"What do you mean?" she asked, suspicious.  
>"The daughter is pretty sickly, and her dad works sucky hours."<br>"Is that so? Well...thanks for your help."  
>Mikmo spun on the merry-go-round for a while, then did something he'd been dying to do for a long time. He took a bucket of water from inside, a large stick, and drew the words 'Napalm Strike' in the snow, then filled the crevices in the snow in with the water. Several minutes later, it had frozen solid. <p>

_-THE NEXT DAY-_

Mikmo was leaving school, and witnessed something he would never forget, something he would enjoy for years to come. Nikolai getting owned.  
>"Hey, cripple!" a boy said, coming along side Nikolai.<br>"Shut up!" Nikolai retorted.  
>Nikolai had several severe burns all over him face. Mikmo relished the result of his work.<br>The boy proceeded to harass and annoy Nikolai for a while, before going away.

Mikmo proceeded home, and got a text.  
>"<em>petrov n me cming 2 ur place at 10. b redy."<br>_It was from Xenia. They was probably going to help Mikmo scout the place for any police or FBI stake outs.

Several hours later, he and Abby were sitting on the jungle gym, and Mikmo was happily telling her about what had went down the other day.  
>"So, they were gonna push me into a hole in the ice, and I took a bottle full of gasoline, lit it up, and smashed it over Nikolai's head!" she told her.<br>He figured if she didn't know what a video game was, she didn't know what a Molotov cocktail was either.  
>"You mean a Molotov cocktail?" she asked, to Mikmo's amazement.<br>"Uh, yeah."  
>They both laughed a little bit.<br>"He had to go to the hospital, and came back today with full third degree burns!"  
>She smiled a bit more.<br>"I almost got suspended, but I did it! I stood up to him and completely owned him!"  
>"Mikail..." she said to him.<br>"Yeah?"  
>Abby merely leaned down (she was sitting higher than him, though he didn't mind for some reason) and kissed him on the cheek. After a few moments of shock, he smiled wide.<br>"Hey," he asked, "Wanna go somewhere?"  
>"Like where? Not the arcade again, I hope."<br>"Don't worry, it'll be awesome."

A few minutes later, they were down in the basement area of the complex. Well, _a _area of the complex's basement. But still.  
>It was a small room, with couches, lamps, stereos, the like. Graffiti was all over the place. Mikmo pointed out a red star with a yellow 'M' in it to Abby - it was his claim of dominion over the place.<br>"My cousin Sam and his buddies would always hide out here when they still lived in the complex." Mikmo explained, "They'd smoke and drink and stuff, but sometimes, they'd be all sober, and be pretty cool. You can't tell me this place isn't cool."  
>"It is." Abby replied.<br>She looked at some stuff on a shelf as Mikmo took off his hat and gloves.  
>"I don't think any of the adults know about this place. Just us."<br>Fiddling with a stereo, Abby turned it on.

"..._I throw my hands up in the air sometimes...saying ay-oh, gotta let go! I wanna celebrate and live my life, saying ay-oh, baby let's go!..."_

Dynamite! Happy accidents were so cool. Mikmo and Abby found themselves bobbing their heads and tapping their foots along with the music. They came to face each other.  
>"So..." Abby asked, "What'd you wanna do down here?"<br>"Uh..." Mikmo was caught off guard. He hadn't thought this far ahead.

"..._Cause I told you once, now I told you twice, we gonna light this up, like its dynamite!..."_

"I think I have and idea..." Mikmo told her. "Keep your eyes closed."  
>She complied, and he took his switchblade out and cut his thumb, letting blood flow out.<br>"Let's make a pact." he proposed.  
>Abby opened her eyes, and looked at his thumb.<br>"It only hurts for a second." he offered, holding the blade out for her to take.  
>His blood was dripping to the floor. She was looking at him strangely now. Suddenly, the stereo made a garbled, warped sound, and it changed songs. Damn happy accidents. They seemed to follow Mikmo everywhere.<p>

"..._The secret side of me, I never let you see_  
><em>I keep it caged but I can't control it<em>  
><em>So stay away from me, the beast is ugly<em>  
><em>I feel the rage and I just can't hold it..."<em>

Abby looked really pissed now. Growling, suddenly, she dropped to the floor, and began licking up the blood!

"..._It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_  
><em>There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart<em>  
><em>No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream<em>  
><em>Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster..."<em>

Mikmo stared in shocked silence as she did so. Then, she looked up at him, and his heart stopped, his blood running cold. Her eyes had turned shadowy with white irises, her skin terrible, and he could make out very sharp teeth in her mouth.  
>"Abby..." he asked.<br>"Go away..." she said in a deep, monstrous voice. She looked and sounded just like the monster girl from the tunnel.

_"...I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster<em>  
><em>I've gotta lose control, he something radical<em>  
><em>I must confess that I feel like a monster..."<em>

"GO AWAY!" she said more forcefully. When he didn't comply, she quickly jumped to her feet, and ran past him, shoving him aside, up the stairs.  
>Mikmo looked at the doorway for a minute, then looked towards the stereo. He picked a book up and threw it at the stereo, effectively silencing it.<br>"Fuck you, Skillet." he said to no one in particular.  
>Then, he rushed up the stairs after her. He saw Petrov and Xenia walking through the courtyard to his apartment...and Abby in a tree above them. He inhaled sharply, realizing what was about to happen, but staying hidden.<br>Abby pounced, tackling Petrov to the ground and tearing huge chunks from his neck while Xenia desperately tried to pry her off of him. After less than a minute of struggling, she shrieked, shoved Xenia to the ground, and took off running, scaling the fence at the side of the courtyard in less than a second.  
>Mikmo stared in disbelief, and his eyes drifted to the 'Napalm Strike' he has frozen into the snow, which was now soaked in Petrov's blood. He didn't bother helping Xenia. He just snuck back up to his apartment, and went inside, thinking:<br>"_Yup...My girlfriend's a monster._"


	11. Second Chances Are Essential

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc, thought I'm proud to announce I now have the DVD. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it. I don't own any songs by Ke$ha or Three Days Grace. Just saying.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

I also thought of great, original ending perfect to Mikmo's personality and situation.  
>Also, who thinks I use the phrase 'The next day," , and the word 'anyways'?<br>Oh yeah: FLCL REFERENCE/SHORT X-OVER!  
>SERIOUS-ALERT.<p>

* * *

><p>Mikmo had been really spooked by the attack. Petrov had been wheeled off to the hospital, and Xenia was forced along by the police for questioning. Mikmo didn't even think about telling Eonic about what had went down. Plus, Eonic was studying for a test. Mikmo had learned over the years to never screw with Eonic when he was studying. He decided to call the one person he knew he could confide in.<br>"Hey...Haruko-sempei?"  
>"Hey, Ta-kun! What's up?" his long time friend asked.<br>"Haruko...do you think there's such a thing as evil? I mean, real evil."  
>"What d'ya mean, Nao?"<br>Long ago, she had given him the nickname 'Naota' for some odd reason.  
>"I mean...do you think there's evil in the world?"<br>"Well, yeah...wait, why? Is Miya spouting all sorts of religious crap to you? GO GET HER, NAO! I wanna have a talk with her."  
>"No. Haruko, she isn't. It's just..."<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Never mind...I shouldn't have called."<br>"Well, see ya'."  
>"Yeah...bye."<br>With that, he hung up. He should have known that Haruko wouldn't have been any help. She was even more of a kid than him. A 19 year old in a 8 year old's body...that would make a good book.

Mikmo spent the next hour or so building up the courage to confront Abby...or whatever the thing was that mauled Petrov.  
>Finally, with his Makarovs holstered, his blade and ballistic knife sharp, and proper kevlar on, his set out to talk to Abby.<br>He knocked on her door...and she opened it slightly.  
>"Hey..." he said quietly.<br>"Hey..." she replied, even quieter.  
>"Can I come in?" he asked.<br>"Sure..."  
>"You have to say it."<br>"Yeah...you can come in."  
>He entered cautiously, and looked around as she closed the door behind him. Then he turned to face her.<br>"What...what are you?" he asked cautiously and nervously, "Are you a vampire?"  
>She was quiet for a moment before saying, "I need blood...to live."<br>Mikmo's blood went cold again.  
>"Did you attack me in that tunnel, a week or so ago?"<br>She was quiet for a while after this, before answering.  
>"Yes."<br>He inhaled sharply and his eyes widened. He carefully backed away from her, and bumped into a desk. After glancing at it, he looked around.  
>"Where's your dad?"<br>"He wasn't my dad..." she supplied.  
>"Oh..."<br>Mikmo looked back to the desk, and picked up a small picture. A film strip of sorts. It was of Abby...and a young boy.  
><em>"Her 'father'..."<em> he realized, his eyes widening even more. The strip had to be at least forty years old...so that meant...  
>He looked up at Abby, then back at the strip. Then back to her.<br>"I'd like to leave now." he said, heading for the door, but she blocked the path.  
>Silence for a moment.<br>"Are you gonna let me?" he asked, meeting her eyes, his hand on a Makarov.  
>She was silent.<br>"What'll you do to me? I think we both know what'll happen if we fight."  
>She moved out of the way, and he quickly drew his pistol and aimed it at her forehead as he went out the door.<br>"I told you we couldn't be friends..." she said softly, sadly.

An hour or so later, Eonic had left for a 'meeting' with his 'constituents', which basically meant he had some hacker thing to do, leaving Mikmo alone. He considered playing Left 4 Dead, but realized Francis's references to vampires would creep him out and make him sort of sad.  
>He settled for trying to play his Rickenbacker.<br>"Scared and lonely..." he sang softly, playing what may have been a Three Days Grace song, "I wake up screaming now..."  
>There was a knock at the front door. He grabbed his automatic shotgun from under his bed (it was an AA-12) and went to the door. Peering through the peephole, he saw it was Abby.<br>"So real these voices in my head..." he still sang softly.  
>How did he even know her name was Abby? She had to be close to 50 years old, based on those pictures. How did he know she wasn't some creep like in 'The Orphan'? Against all odds, he steeled up his nerves, unlocked the door, then opened it quickly and raised his shotgun.<br>"Hey." she said.  
>"Hey..." Mikmo replied, lowering his shotgun a bit.<br>"Can I come in?"  
>"Do I have to say it? Is there something blocking your way?" he inquired somewhat bitterly, stepping out of her way, and gesturing for her to come in.<br>She walked in slowly and turned to face him. Abby wasn't moving...she seemed to be having a seizure of some sort. He lowered his shotgun as she began shaking more and more violently. She looked up at him, and blood was pour from her face.  
>He dropped his shotgun.<br>"Okay, you can come in!" he exclaimed running up and hugging her, as if that that would stop the bleeding. She _did _stop bleeding, but probably not from the hug.  
>She said nothing.<br>"What would've happened if I let you bleed?" he asked.  
>"I knew you wouldn't let me..." she answered softly.<br>They disengaged from their hug and he looked at her. "You should probably wash up, huh?"  
>"Yeah, I suppose."<br>With that she took a shower in Mikmo's bathroom and thought about what had just happened.  
>Damn coming of age! He'd thought he'd been done with this when Haurko finished traumatizing him for life.<br>He walked over to his stereo and pushed a button on it, making a random song play from his and Eonic's collection.

_"...Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_  
><em>Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city..."<em>

A moment later, Abby came out with a towel wrapped around her and an eyebrow raised. Mikmo shrugged and went into his room. He grabbed a black hoody, and a pair of jeans and bought them out to her."These'll have to do for now." he said to her over the music as he handed them to her.

"_... Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer_  
><em>Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here...<em>"

She went and changed, and Mikmo waited for her outside the door. He noticed it was opened a crack. He peaked through ever so slightly and saw Abby getting changed. He quickly looked away and scooted away from the door. She came back out, smiled, and they began dancing a bit to the beat. Before Eonic came in. He and Abby rushed to Mikmo's room and he closed the door.  
>"Mikmo?" Eonic called out.<br>"I'm in here, just a sec!" he called back.  
>Mikmo turned around and was surprised to see Abby gone. He checked the wide open window, and she stuck her head out of her window. They both laughed.<p>

"_...Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out_  
><em>Or the police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Police shut us down, down<em>  
><em>Po-po shut us down...<em>"

He carefully maneuvered his way over to Abby's window with her help and jumped inside, Mikmo thinking,  
>"<em>What was it Eonic always says? Second chances are essential?"<em>


	12. Corner and Destroy

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF**:

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc, thought I'm proud to announce I now have the DVD. Don't be hating on me for favoring Abby over Elli - I'm a yank, deal with it.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

Oh yeah: FLCL REFERENCE!  
>SERIOUS-ALERT.<br>Had to rewrite this because apparently I was logged out automatically before I clicked save. Hope my sloppiness doesn't show through - I had to retype this fast because I probably won't get to type any more for a while.

* * *

><p>Mikmo and Abby had played all night long. They had solved puzzles, drawn and just plain goofed around. That's why Mikmo found himself laying on the floor of Abby's apartment, his combat jacket laid over him like a blanket. He desperately tried to remember everything that had happened last night. He'd almost blown Abby's head off with a shotgun...discovered she was a vampire...and there was something about dancing clocks that he just couldn't remember. He looked around. Abby was nowhere to be seen. He saw a note on the floor next to him.<p>

"_Dear Mikail,  
>I'm in the bathroom. Please do not come in.<br>I had a lot of fun last night, and really like you.  
><em>_ Love,  
>Abby"<em>

He read it over a few times, then looked at the bathroom door, smiling a bit. He jumped when someone knocked on the front door. He made his way over to hit, and looked through the peephole.  
>The police woman from two nights ago was standing their, flashing her badge. He could tell now that she was an inspector - her badge said so.<br>"POLICE! OPEN UP!" she shouted to anyone in the apartment.  
>He backed away slowly, but a floorboard squeaked underneath him. The inspector must have heard, because she pounded on the door again, more forcefully, and said,<br>"OPEN UP NOW! OFFICIAL POLICE BUSINESS!"  
>Mikmo backed away some more, and looked around for some weapons. His Makarovs were nowhere to be seen, nor were his blades. Seeing no other choice as the door began to splinter, he dove beneath a table.<br>In seconds the policewoman was inside the apartment, her pistol out, looking for any dangers. She sifted through a couple of piles of junk, and her eyes widened as she did so. Something important must be in the piles.  
>She was getting closer to the bathroom, and stopped to scan Abby's room.<br>That was when Mikmo saw it. His Rickenbacker 4001, laying just a few meters away on the floor! If only he could get to it without her seeing or hearing.  
>Suddenly, his mind shifted gears. He hadn't taken his medication yet today.<br>"_Why is my guitar here?_" he wondered, "_I hope I didn't play her a song or something...that'd be soooo embarrassing._"  
>His mind shifted back to serious. He had to get to his guitar! It was his only weapon at the moment.<br>The inspector kicked open the bathroom door and after scanning the room, she began to do something with the bathtub...removing something. Mikmo rushed over to his guitar and picked it up. The woman must have heard him, because she spun around and aimed her gun at him.  
>"Jesus Christ kid!" she exclaimed, "You scared the shit outta me!"<br>Mikmo rushed at the woman.  
>"LUUUUUNNNNCH TIIIIIIIIMMMMME!" he screamed, bringing his guitar down hard on her head. She stumbled backwards, and was caught from behind by Abby. She was forced to the ground as Abby began sucking her blood.<br>Mikmo shifted his guitar to his right hand as he watched the travesty unfold. The inspector reached out her hand to him with pleading eyes.  
>Was this the time when he chose his destiny? Was this the time when he would choose to fight for justice, or for friendship?<br>He began reaching out his hand towards the door handle, slowly but surely. A million thoughts raced through his head as he did so. Finally, after what seemed like hours, he made his decision.  
>Firmly grasping the woman's hand, he swung his guitar hard against Abby's head, knocking her out cold.<br>He took out his phone and dialed 911.  
>"Don't worry, inspector..." he said to her quietly, "I'll get you proper medical attention."<p>

Several minutes later, the inspector was on her way to the hospital. He had hidden Abby from the various EMTs and police officers who had entered, telling them that the the inspector had been attacked by some sort of animal living in the apartment, which wasn't a total lie. The officers advised him to leave, but he refused, and they just let him be. After all of them had left, he lay Abby down on her bed, and waited.

A few hours later, Abby awakened. The first thing she saw was Mikmo squatting down next to her, a heavy, confusing mix of emotions displayed on his face. Fear. Anxiety. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Disappointment, and more.  
>"I zink it vould be best for you to go..." he said to her quietly, his Russian accent coming through.<br>With that, he stood up, gave her a two fingered salute, and left into the hallway. When Eonic raised an eyebrow to him when he walked into their apartment, he merely shrugged and shook his head. Eonic left it at that.  
>That night, Mikmo found himself weeping gently as he watched Abby leave by cab out his bedroom window. His sadness way interrupted by a text. It was from Xenia.<br>"_Target leaving your courtyard. Heading to train station. Be there. Avenge Petrov. Corner and destroy._"


	13. Take That, Belarus!

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF:**

I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In, etc, though I'm proud to announce I now have the DVD.

This one is by **MIKMO**.

I felt this chapter was best told through Abby's point of view. Don't know why...just go with it. Also, sorry for the wait - RL stuff came up. Please don't ask how Mikmo and Eonic got a hold of all that stuff either...Mikmo and Eonic know people. Let's just say that.

* * *

><p>Abby was sitting alone on a bench in a train station in northern Mabase, thinking.<br>"How could he have done that...?" she thought sadly.  
>She'd thought that Mikail was different - better then that. Then again, it was a police officer - of course someone would want to save a person of authority in their society. But didn't he know he'd just made more problems? The policewoman would no doubt turn into...one of her...and either parish, or parish while taking others down with her.<br>"What am I thinking?" she thought, "It's not Mikail's fault..."  
>Maybe she just wasn't destined to have a friend. Perhaps she was just destined to wander the Earth forever, eventual resorting to hiding away in the woods and preying on helpless campers, like she'd heard some extremely old...people like her...had to.<br>No...it wouldn't come to that.  
>Abby was woken from her thoughtful stupor by footsteps, and the sound of a truck.<p>

Her body tensed up, even though she knew she was in no condition to fight - she was weak from not feeding in several days. She looked up as the footsteps neared.  
>A group of people - maybe twelve men and seven women - stood their, and a man and woman exited from the truck. They all carried guns and melee weapons - baseball bats, axes, crowbars, she even saw a chainsaw. All of them had brown or black hair, with blue or green eyes. Strange...<br>"Hey girly." the woman who had exited the truck said to her, toting a fire ax. She had a light accent...like Mikail's.  
>Abby said nothing, and the woman continued.<br>"You've been a bad girl, haven't you?"  
>Abby was still silent.<br>"You killed our comrade!"  
>The sudden screech from the woman startled Abby, and she barely dodged that ax that came hurtling towards her.<br>A loud click and other noises bought her attention back to the truck - a very large gun had been mounted on top of it, and a man was manning it - aiming it at her.  
>"Soon..." the woman who threw the ax said, "...you shall know the wrath of Mother Russia!"<br>Another sound drew the attention of the entire group, Abby included. The sound of propellers...a plane of some sort?  
>Suddenly, the skylight above them exploded, and two figures came hurtled down through it.<br>"NA MOĬ TOVARISHCH!" a familiar voice screeched.

The dust cleared, and she saw them. Two figures stood in front of her, shielding her from the armed group. One was taller than the other. He had silver hair and a bright yellow headband wrapped around his head. He also wore black and gray armor. A gun was strapped to his back, and he wielded a thin blade around menacingly - a katana, she thought it was called. The other figure was clothed in a military uniform of some sort - it was gray with black spots and white stripes - camouflage of some sort. He wielded a two guns and a small throwing ax, as well as several round metal things strapped to his belt...grenades?  
>"Golf..." the camouflaged figure said. It took Abby a moment to realize that he was speaking into a microphone in his helmet. "You are clear to eliminate hostiles on my word. Be ready for pickup on bingo fuel."<br>There was response, he glanced back at Abby.  
>"You didn't think I'd let these punks get you, did you?" he asked her.<br>"Mikail!" she exclaimed. "You...came for me..."  
>"MIKAIL!" the women from before exclaimed, "How dare you defend this...this beast! It killed Petrov! Dimitry as well!"<br>He sighed. "Yes...but she did it to survive."  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"There's a difference between what we do, and what she does. She's cursed - forced to live like she must. She has to kill to survive. But us...you...you kill to get a point across. You take precious lives for no reason at all!"  
>"We take lives for Mother Russia!"<br>"GO FIND A GALLUP POLL!" Mikail suddenly screeched at her, and in seconds, all hell broke loose. "GOLF, FIRE!"  
>Bullets rained down from above, totalling the truck in a few seconds, and the sword wielding boy - Eonic, Abby was guessing - managed to sever several of the Russian terrorists' limbs as Mikail blew one's head off with his gun, the promptly kneed another where it hurts men, before putting him in a headlock and snapping his neck.<p>

"Dai, sukamu!" Eonic screamed, impaling a woman and swiftly shooting a man in the head.  
>"Way to go, Tohjo!" Mikail congratulated him.<br>"Your not bad yourself, Ruske." Eonic replied, "BONZAAAAI!"  
>Another Russian was impaled.<br>Then another noise stopped the fight dead. The sound of wrenching metal mixed with the sound of propellers. The airplane was coming down! There was frantic screaming coming from Mikail's earpiece, and in seconds, it stopped, coinciding with a huge explosion a mile or so away when the equally large airplane crashed.  
>"Golf is down!" Mikail stated, before shooting another Russian in the stomach.<br>The sound of an incoming helicopter signaled reinforcements for the Russians.  
>"We need support!" Eonic said, backing away with Mikail, until they were a foot from Abby, facing the Russians, "And an evac."<br>"Right." Mikail said, then began speaking frantically in Russian into the microphone. More Russians jumped from the helicopter as the three children continued to back away. There was a response.  
>"Friendly attack birds, inbound." Mikail informed Eonic.<br>"Attack birds...?" Abby asked.  
>Her question was answered by the eight ostriches that came crashing through a window, squawking and screeching all the while. Their bodies and legs were wrapped in what she guessed was body armor, and they were wearing a helmet of some sort. Two birds were shot dead as Mikail continued to speak frantically into the microphone, but the rest reached the Russians and began pecking their eyes out, tearing at their throats, the like. In less than two minutes, the strange brawl was over, and the trio were even farther away from the Russians, which were few in number after the attack. The terrorists were now making their way down the station, covering from fire from Eonic's gun. Mikail wasn't firing. Abby supposed he had a short range gun.<br>"We got pickup on the way." he informed Eonic. "Plus a little support."  
>As if on cue, three armed men in military uniforms jumped through the window the ostriches had smashed - they were heavily armed.<br>"Where'd you get them?" Eonic asked.  
>"Meh." Mikail replied, shrugging, "Putin owed me a favor."<br>The men screamed something in Russian and took up the task of fighting the terrorists. Eonic had taken out a small walky-talkie and was speaking in Russian into it as well. Then to Mikail,  
>"Friendly bird on the way. Get ready."<p>

Several minutes of hiding in cover later, the trio heard a noise. A helicopter. A heavy wind was coming from the helicopter blades, and it hovered a few feet off the ground and a ramp lowered. Abby felt herself being pushed into the helicopter, and seconds later, they were off the ground.  
>"Tiger, your clear!" Mikail said into a microphone.<br>Several seconds later, several extremely fast planes flew over the train station, and it exploded in a huge blaze, no doubt killing everything had been inside it. Mikail suddenly laughed.  
>"Just like the good ol' days, eh, Tohjo?" he said to Eonic.<br>"Sure." Eonic replied, watching as emergency vehicles rushed to both the crash site of the airplane and the train station.  
>Mikail turned around and looked at Abby.<br>"You smell like death." he said to her, "But then again I do too."  
>The two embraced.<br>"Why'd you come for me?" Abby asked.  
>"I dunno...I couldn't let them hurt you." Mikail replied.<br>"Why?"  
>"You...you taught me a lot. And as much as I hate to admit it, you changed me."<br>Abby smiled and they parted. Mikail looked to Eonic. Just look on Mikail's face was enough to convey his thoughts to Eonic.  
>"Of course." Eonic told him, "Just don't hurt yourself."<p>

* * *

><p><em>-THE NEXT NIGHT-<em>

Mikail and Abby were huddled together in the cargo hold of what Mikail had to her was called a C-5 Galaxy. They were on their way to Moscow, where they could start a life together. He planned on teaching her Russian, and show her where to find prey. Prey that deserved to die.  
>Mikail took a small radio from his suitcase and turned it on.<p>

_"In other news, a Russian AC-130 crashed in the small town of Mabase, Wisconsin yesterday morning. The Russian government is currently not saying why the airplane was over American soil, or why it had crashed. Three bodies were found inside of it, all Russian soldiers. Not long after the crash, a train station in the north of the city, not a mile away from the crash site, inexplicably exploded. Reasons are unknown, but nearby residents say they heard several sonic booms before the explosion. Investigations are still underway. Approximately eight bodies were found - all to charred to identify."_

Mikail turned off the radio after hearing this, smiling.  
>"You're certainly high-maintenance, I'll give you that." he said to her sarcastically.<br>"Whatever do you mean?" she replied.  
>"An AC-130, eight attack birds, three Spetsnaz, and a carpet bombing just to catch a train. Christ, girl!"<br>They both laughed.  
>It wasn't long until Mikail was fast asleep. Abby just stayed awake though. Thinking. Would this be like with Thomas? Or would it be something different?<br>Mikmo snorted in his sleep, and said,  
>"Take that, Belarus!"<p>

* * *

><p>So, what'd you think of the ending? I thought I should end with something random. I'll probably go through and proofread the other chapters before making an aftermath...so yeah. If anyone wants to help me, be my guest. <p>


	14. Aftermath: Arrival

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF:**

Lulz. Been meaning to write the aftermath for quite some time. Whatever. Thanks for all the love, everybody. Forgive a lack of randomness, my mojo isn't flowing well lately.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Mikhail Chernobyl shouted as he ran through the woods. "Abby! ABBY!"<br>He looked behind him, listening to the sound of the Russian BMP closing in over his own heartbeat.  
>How did he get here? How did he get into this mess? What God would wish this upon him...?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FOUR MONTHS AGO<strong>

Mikhail 'Mikmo' Chernobyl rolled over as light shone on his face, forgetting where he was, what had transpired last night. Someone was shaking him in an attempt to wake him.  
>"Nyet..." he mumbled, "Ya ne khochu vstavatʹ..."<br>"Mikhail..." a sweet-sounding voice said. "Wake up. We're here!"  
>The Russian boy opened his eyes a bit, and saw Abby, his vampire girlfriend leaning over him. Her long blondish hair was hanging down over her face, he brownish-green eyes unblinking. She was smiling, making Mikhail smile.<p>

He sat up.  
>"Morning." he said, "Or...night, I suppose.."<br>Abby was holding a flashlight, shining it around the cargo hold. They were in the belly of a large Russian cargo plane. Through his connections, Mikhail had managed to smuggle them aboard. Each of them had a large dufflebag, containing personal items, food, water, toiletries, and for Abby, bottled blood. Just a little. She'd have to start hunting soon.

The ramp of the cargo plane began to lower. They both squinted a bit as their eyes adjusted to the light of the Muscovy airport they had arrived at. It was about 9:00 PM, Moscow time. A worker ushered them out onto the street, quickly and quietly. He gave them a quick wish of good luck before returning to unloading cargo.

"What now...?" Abby asked. They were in a foreign country. They were on Mikhail's turf now.  
>Mikhail smiled. He was wearing a midnight blue Duffle coat, a black ushanka, gray cargo pants, and black cotton gloves, as well as mirrored sunglasses. Abby was wearing a black hoody, dark purple jeans, and - at Mikhail's insistence - black knee high boots and cotton gloves. He didn't really care if she didn't get cold, a shoe-less girl in Moscow during winter at night was going to attract attention.<br>"Follow...meeeeee!" he said happily, half-skipping down the sidewalk, Abby smiling at his behavior and following.  
>Mikhail was happy to be home. Well, almost home. His actual home had been burned down about thirteen miles away from Moscow, in the small-city of Spasenie, which had been utterly destroyed during a Spetsnaz raid.<p>

Several minutes later, they arrived at a small apartment building in the middle of downtown Moscow. Mikhail opened the door, for Abby, and they walked in. It wasn't to fancy. The lobby consisted of a desk, a computer, and a sleeping man with 'adult entertainment' magazines on his lap. They continued upwards, to the third floor, and entered apartment C8.  
>It wasn't all that impressive, but better than hiding in a cargo plane.<p>

It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a small living room, with a joined kitchen. Faded red carpet adorned the living room, with gray paint on the walls. A black sofa had it's back to a black-out curtained window, facing a large plasma TV. A few book cases were lined up against the wall, and a black, comfy recliner sat next to them. Mikhail twirled around and inhaled, saying something in Russian.  
>"It is good to be home!" he said in English, twirling into the kitchen. He checked all of the appliances to make sure they worked, then checked the fridge for food, pleased to find that his comrade had been kind enough to fill it up.<p>

He walked down the short L-shaped hallway, and opened a door, gesturing for Abby to enter.  
>"Your room, lyubovnitsa." he said.<br>Abby noted how he'd been peppering his speech with Russian the whole time they'd been here. He must be overwhelmed with joy at returning to his native land.  
>She walked into the room, and inspected it. A small bed had been configured with gigantic quilts and a large, heavy, thick black cover.<br>Mikhail patted the black cover and said, "Lead. It might be a little heavy, but it'll block out any light that manages to get past the black-out curtains."  
>He gestured to the thick black curtains, nodding.<br>"It's pretty bare, but we can probably get you your own book case, and some puzzles too. Ever play _Velikaya Illyuziya_?" he asked her.  
>"No." she replied.<br>"Meh...I'll teach you."  
>She followed him back out to his room, where a small bed with a dark red blanket was in the corner. He placed his guitar in the corner next to a small amp, and proudly saluted the Russian and Soviet flags hanging on his wall. On his ceiling, just above the bed, were portraits of Joseph Stalin, Vladimir Lenin, Karl Marx, and an older man with a beard wearing a yellow afghanaka and gray ushanka Abby didn't recognize. Pictures adorned the walls - pictures of Mikhail and his friends. One showed him in-between two boys his age. Abby instantly recognized one as a vampire. His skin was extremely pale, and he had the same look in his eyes that Abby often had. The only difference was that there was happiness. The other boy looked strange too. Mikhail followed Abby's gaze and smiled.<br>"Jason and Mason." she said, "My two best friends. Jason is a vampire, like you. Mason's a werewolf."  
>Her eyes drifted to a picture of Mikhail and a girl his age. She had purple hair and wore a dark blue turtleneck.<br>"Rae." he explained. "A demon."  
>"A demon...?" Abby asked.<br>"Literally. She's terrifying when you piss her off..."  
>"A...demon?"<br>Abby was having trouble comprehending.  
>"She manifests herself like that so I don't pee myself and run off." he said, then shrugged.<p>

"Annnyyywaaayys..."  
>He twirled out of his room and plopped down on the couch in they living room. "You're gonna need to learn Russian. Maybe a little Chinese for good measure. Sound like a plan?"<br>"Yeah, I suppose..." she said.  
>Mikhail stood up and inhaled deeply once more, before having the air squeezed out of him. Abby had engulfed him in a big hug.<br>"Thank you..." she said quietly.  
>"It vas nothing..." he replied sheepishly. "Just tugged a few strings."<br>"Really." she replied, holding him at arms length.  
>She pecked him on the cheek, and ran into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.<p>

undefined


	15. Danger

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF:**

Don't own Let Me In or Abby. Explanations, awesomeness, and randomness will soon ensue. :P

* * *

><p>"Nyet." Mikhail said. "It's pronounced 'Zdravstvuĭte'. Say it with me. 'Zdrast'.<br>"Zdrast." Abby replied.  
>"Vooy."<br>"Vooy."  
>"Tyeh,"<br>"Tyeh...Zdravstvuĭte?"  
>"Good!"<br>Mikhail and Abby were sitting in their apartment's living room, various Russian textbooks spread out around them on the floor. They were cross-legged, facing each other. Mikhail was teaching Abby Russian, but she wasn't making much progress.  
>"So, why is 'Zdravstvuĭte' different from 'Privet'?" she asked, flipping through a book.<br>"Because," Mikhail explained, "Zdravstvuĭte is a more formal greeting. For friends and family."  
>Abby nodded, and skimmed the alphabet cheat sheet Mikhail had written down for her.<br>"Wait...when there's an 'X', you pronounce it 'ka'?"  
>"Uh, yeah. Like in the Scottish word, 'loch'."<br>Abby set down her book. "Can we take a break?" she asked.  
>"Konechno." he replied.<br>She sighed, and Mikhail smiled as she realized that it was he had just said 'Sure' in Russian - the 'no' at the end had thrown her off.  
>"The Cryllic alphabet it so strange..." she said.<br>"Yeah. But so is the Chinese one." Mikhail agreed.

They sat there a moment in silence.  
>"So...tell me about your friends." Abby said.<br>"My...friends?"  
>"Like the vampire one...Jason...?"<br>"Oh, yeah...Jason."  
>Mikhail smiled, fondly remembering.<br>"Jason is one of my best buds. I remember when we first met. My Uncle Resnoff took me on a mission to Romania a few years ago. He was a Spetsnaz commander. The brass believed that some Chechnyan rebels were getting weapons from a couple of Romanian dealers. Uncle Resnoff took me along because...well...it'd break his heart to send me back to the orphanage, no matter how short a time. He's my closest living relative."  
>He looked thoughtful for a moment, before continuing.<br>"Anyways, he gave me a hundred rubles and told me to mess around in Budapest until he got back. But I followed him...they stormed this big old Dark Ages castle. Turns out that there weren't any dealers there. I went in just a few meters behind his squad...then a guy got his throat ripped out. Uncle Resnoff and his men started shooting at things. People. Flying around the castle. Vampires...someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me into the shadows. I shouted, but the person covered my mouth. I bit their hand, and twirled around. There was a guy and girl my age. Both were really pale, and I figured hiding. I watched the vampires attack the Spetsnaz and Uncle Resnoff. They were adults. Just when it seemed the fight was hopeless, the SAFRON burst through the wall and-"  
>"The SAFRON?" Abby asked.<br>"The Sovereign Agency For the Regulation of Nonhumans." Mikhail explained. "Badass, crazy mofos. Their some sort of UN thing. They have weapons specially made to kill vamps and werewolves. They wear solid white body armor that most vamps only dream of biting through, and have gasmasks with glowing red eyes. It's really creepy."  
>"Why do they want to kill vampires and werewolves...?" Abby asked.<br>"Cause, vamps and wolves aren't human..."  
>He didn't make eye contact with her.<br>"At least that's what they think." he added quickly. "Anyways, Jason was the guy, and his sister...I forget her name. Started with a 'Y'. The vampires attacking Uncle Resnoff and his men were their parents. S.A.F.R.O.N. busted in and almost killed them, but the Spetsnaz started firing on them. Idiots never thought about a firefight. Spetsnaz owned S.A.F.R.O.N., Jason and I became buds, the end."

Abby watched him for a moment.  
>"What about 'Rae'? The demon?"<br>"Oh. Yeah. Um...not much to say. She's pure evil. The only reason we hang out sometimes is cause I got a lot of energy for her to feed off of. And if I'm in some trouble, sometimes she'll lend a hand and smash some guys against a wall, make their eyes explode, drag them underwater, that sorta thing."  
>"Make their eyes explode...?" Abby asked.<br>"Yeah...I never really asked."  
>"How do you know when she's around?"<br>"When I feel a little weak. Not as energetic as normal. She also likes to mess with me. Throwing stuff around, exploding light bulbs, scaring rodents, possessing me."  
>"<em>Possessing you?<em>" Abby exclaimed.  
>"Yeah. Nothing major. Just making me kill some animals every now and then - sometimes cutting myself."<br>Abby was stunned. "Nothing major...? That doesn't sound like you...I mean, killing animals and cutting yourself."  
>"One time, she made me break my hand. Don't know why."<br>"She doesn't sound like much of a friend."  
>"That's her when she's demonic. She has a reputation to uphold with a bunch of other demon...things. At least that's how she explained it. About forty percent of the time, we just hang out and be normal."<br>Abby sat there a moment, stunned. "There's one thing I don't get..." she said, finally.  
>"What?"<br>"When you first saw me...as a...you know..."  
>"Yeah?"<br>"Why were you so stunned?"  
>"Cause. Jason isn't that kind of vamp."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"There are a bunch of different kinds of vampires...don't you know? I'd think you would know."<br>"I never really met many other...vampires."  
>She disliked that word so much.<br>"Well...Jason is what's known as a neo-maori. He ages, but is like...superhuman. He doesn't go all vamp when he hunts. He's just sorta...normal. Except for the fact that he can rip a guy in half, like you. Sunlight doesn't bug him like you...he can take quite a bit. As long as it isn't full burst sunshine, he'll be okay. But still...he can't heal like you can. Bullets can kill neo-maori..."

He sighed, then exclaimed, "ANYWHO! Wanna see some video?"  
>He scrambled over to the couch and pulled a cardboard box from under it, filled with VHS tapes.<br>"I recorded a crapload of stuff. Of Rae messing with me, I mean."  
>Abby giggled a bit. "Rae...that doesn't sound like a very demonic name."<br>"Oh, yeah. I call her that because if I say her real name, 'Raivania', it summons...her...crap."  
>A panicked look covered Mikhail's face, and he looked around frantically.<br>A black figure passed behind him, making Abby jump a bit.  
>"Uh...hey Rae!" Mikhail said, his voice as nonchalant as possible, "That was a false alarm...you can go back to Demonland."<br>Suddenly, the ceiling light exploded, showering them in glass. The couch began moving.  
>"Nyet!" he exclaimed, jumping up and trying to keep the couch in place, "Go home!"<br>All of the lights in the apartment began flickering, and inhuman moans and screams filled the air.  
>"STOP IT!" Mikhail shouted into the air, as Abby sat there stunned. "STOP IT NOW!"<br>A fruit from the refrigerator flew through the air and hit Mikhail in the eye, sending him toppling to the ground.

Mikhail crawled over to Abby and motioned for her to keep her head down, as the moans and screams drowned out any noise he made now. He followed his own advice, covering his neck and kneeling on the floor, as if a tornado were blowing through. The chaos continued, and Abby was suddenly filled with a feeling of dread. A black, towering figure appeared in the arch to the hallway, it's eyes glowing dark red.  
>"Hello...?" Abby asked, standing up. Mikhail glanced up as the figure walked towards them.<br>It was no more than a meter from them, when the chaos stopped instantly, and the figure said, "Hey."  
>Almost instantly, it morphed from a eight foot tall shadow figure into a five-foot-something girl.<br>"DON'T DO THAT!" Mikhail screamed, jumping up.  
>"So...what's up?" Rae asked, looking around, her gaze falling on Abby.<br>"Um...nothing. I was just telling my friend here about you and accidentally said your name.  
>She glared at Abby a moment. "Hm...whatever. I think I'll hang around a while."<br>"Actually, we-"  
>"When did you get back to Russia, anyway? You had a good thing going on with Eonic."<br>"Yeah, but I sorta blew up our house. Eonic was ticked."  
>"Well, he knew you worked with explosives when you guys moved in together, didn't he?"<br>"Yeah. But, anyway, you have to-"  
>"Sure, sure. See you around."<br>Rae disappeared. Just like that. One second she was there, then she wasn't. Poof.

They stood there in stunned silence for a while.  
>"Well.." Abby said quietly, "we should probably get back to work..."<br>"Yeah, sounds good to me. Where were we? Grammar? Something like that."  
>They sat back down, and there was a knock at the door. Probably the doorman or a neighbor complaining about all the noise.<br>Mikhail got back up, went to the door, and peered through the peep hole. His eyes widened and he stumbled back.  
>"Quick!" he whispered, "Hide! HIDE NOW!"<br>Abby rushed into her room, not asking questions. She hid under the bed.

Mikhail opened the door.  
>"Privet?" Abby heard him say.<br>Someone replied in a deep voice. The conversed for a minute, before footsteps were heard.  
>"Vair ist she?" a man with a Russian accent demanded.<br>"Don't know what you're talking about." Mikhail answered.  
>"Za loadmaster told us everysing. Vair ist she?"<br>"Hey, man, I'm just waiting for my mom to get home."  
>There was a crash and a shout, Mikhail cursing in Russian.<br>"Cheyot! Get out of here!"  
>"Vair ist she!"<br>A gun went off, and Abby burst into action. She crashed through her door, in complete 'vampire mode'. She was met with a strange sight. Two men in white body armor and gas masks. Their body armor was like plate-mail, and the eyes of the masks glowed red.  
>"SAFFRON!" Mikhail screamed, kicking a man in the shin, and tackling him to the ground. The other man had a gun - a rifle. Black and sleek looking. He twirled around and pointed it at Abby as she burst into the living room. He fired off a three round burst, hitting her right in the gut. For some reason, this stopped her dead. She froze, and stumbled backwards.<br>"ABBY!" Mikhail screamed. He punched the man he was struggling with in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and shoved him into the window, past the blackout curtains. The window shattered and he fell three stories to his death. Mikhail proceeded to tackle the other man, absolutely wailing on him. There was a loud _crack_, and the man's nose broke, sending bones backwards into his brain, killing him instantly.  
>"Abby!" he shouted again, running over to her. He grabbed her hand tightly and pulled her shirt up, examining the wound. "No...no, no, no, no...! Stay with me! Stay with me!"<br>The last thing Abby saw as she blacked out were Mikhail's worried eyes.


	16. Rescue

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF:**

Don't own Let Me In or Abby. Nor do I own any Hollywood Undead songs, especially not City. One, two, three _super mega awesome ultra gundam furi kuri randomness with some exploshions thrown in, GOOOO!  
><em>

* * *

><p>Abby awoke to gunfire. The sound of tires squealing on pavement. The sound of an engine revving. Shouting in Russian. She opened her eyes, and came face to face with a woman. She was tan, as well as brown hair and eyes. Her eyes were ever so slightly slanted, giving the impression of some Asian ancestry.<br>"Why, hello there." she said. Her voice was smooth and calming, void of any accent.  
>"Ona ne spishʹ?" someone asked.<br>Abby was still extremely groggy, which was unusual. Normally, she was up and at it in a second or two. She noted a persistent stinging in her stomach and buzzing in her ears.  
>"Vera," the woman said, "storony mnyeadrenalina."<br>Someone handed her something. A needle. A shot of some sort. She gently poked it into Abby's arm and injected it. Several seconds later, Abby was filled with energy.  
>As she became more aware of her surroundings, she could tell that she was moving. Laying down in an automobile of some sort. A van?<br>"Adrenalin budet derzhatʹ yee bez snaneskolʹko chasov." the woman said to someone.  
>"Derʹmo! Derzhites!" someone else yelled.<br>The van made a hard right, and the woman had to hold on to something to stay upright.

She moved out of Abby's view as she sat up. Looking around, she saw a certain Russian boy standing in the corner of the van, watching her with a big smile on his face.  
>"Gail-tan!" Mikhail said happily, walking over to her and kneeling beside her. "Are jew okay?"<br>"Y-y..ya...yyee..."  
>Abby desperately tried to make one simple word, 'Yes', but couldn't for some reason. Her mouth just wouldn't do it.<br>"Don't worry." Mikhail said, putting a gloved hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine. See, S.A.F.R.O.N. bullets are coated with _Lubeirum Nitrara_, a poison lethal to vampires. Luckily, I was able to get you to Mariya before it got to far along in your system."  
>He gestured to the tan woman, and she smiled.<br>"I was surprised at your heartbeat." she said nonchalantly, even as the van made several more sharp turns. Abby could see a man leaning out the passenger door window, firing back at something. "920 beats per minute...that's enough to make an Olympic athlete's heart explode. Your circulatory system is like a jet-stream."  
>She shook her head and smiled a bit. Mikmo gave Abby a quick hug, and went back to the corner of the van.<br>"Pochti u tseli!" the driver shouted again.  
>Abby became aware of a second woman in the back of the van. 'Vera', she guessed.<br>"Almost there, Abby." Mikhail said, grabbing her by the wrist. "Get ready. Shadow me, kay? Stay close, stay low."  
>"GO!" the driver screamed.<p>

Mikhail kicked open the van door and jumped out, pulling Abby out with him, Mariya, Vera, and the gunman from the passenger seat following. Her eyes adjusted to the blinding light. Not of the sun, but a busy airport.  
>"Velcome to Saint Petersburgh International." Mikhail said, still pulling her along.<br>She looked around, getting her bearings. It was an airport alright. They were on the tarmac, a pair of mangled gates behind them. She heard the screech of tires, and two more vans zoomed through the gate, one flipping over as it's passengers bailed out, hitting the ground running. They were followed by two white vans with a blue U.N. symbol on them.  
>"Move!" the gunman shouted, firing back at the white vans.<br>Abby looked back to Mikhail, and saw panic in his eyes as the vans gained on them. She made a split second decision. Abby grabbed Mikhail around the waist, and effortlessly picked him up.  
>"Whoa!" he exclaimed, trying his best not to flail.<br>"Where are we going?" she asked.  
>"Towards the Antonov! The biggest plane there. It's painted gray."<br>She zeroed in on the plane, and ran. As fast as she could, covering almost two-thousand feet in under ten seconds, carrying a hundred-something pound boy along with her.  
>"Holy...! AWESOME!" Mikhail exclaimed as she put him down.<br>Abby looked up at the plane. It _was _large. One of the biggest she'd ever seen, that was for sure.  
>"It's...big." she said, feeling insignificant next to it.<br>"Yeah?" Mikhail replied, toting his gun - it was one of the few she recognized - an AK-47. "It's Russian. Forget Texas - it doesn't have _anything _on Russia."  
>He gazed up at the plane as well, admiring it. Briefly, she thought if he was compensating for something, but dismissed the thought.<br>It took the others a few seconds to catch up, and they all arrived, out of breath, as one of the white vans exploded.  
>"Go!" Mariya urged everyone.<br>The staircase up to the plane's door was a couple hundred steps, but Abby made it without issue. By now, the remaining white van had arrived, and men in white armor and red-eyed gas masks jumped out, toting nasty looking weapons.  
>"Day breakers..." Mikhail whispered, before abruptly shoving Abby into the plane.<br>To late, though. An insanely bright ray of light erupted from a S.A.F.R.O.N. soldier's weapon, clipping Abby on the shoulder, burning it and making her scream in agony. He tugged her along with her as the burns healed. Into the cockpit!

He took a seat next to Mariya, and Abby heard the engines of the plane start up. She leaned on Mikhail's seat - the pilot's seat? Mikhail knew how to fly a plane..._this large_?  
>He flipped a bunch of switches as he replaced his fuzzy Russian hat with a headset. Mariya did the same. There was panicked screaming in Russian over the radio as the plane began rolling, and some stuff in English as well.<br>"Cease and desist! Stop your plane this instance!"  
>"Not a chance, yank!" Mikhail replied bitterly.<br>He was whispering something under his breath. A prayer of sorts. In Russian.  
>"Pustʹ bogi budut s nami, kak my vstupaem na etot putʹ , zhelayakhoroshego torzhestvuyushchiĭ vetrov iburʹ , chtoby zloĭ karlik Neptuna. Mozhem li my zhitʹ ... VECHNO v muchenichestve!"<br>She recognized a few words. Triumph. Evil. Martyrdom. Neptune?  
>"Resnoff!" Mikhail exclaimed, "Take control!"<br>"Right." a man replied.  
>Abby twirled around, and saw the gunman from the van casually strolling into the cockpit, even as the steady '<em>ping, ping, clang!<em>' of bullets sounded as they bounced off the plane. Wait...Resnoff? The man wore a dark yellow jacket of some sort, with a gray ushanka, and toted an AK-47. This was Uncle Resnoff.  
>Mikhail jumped out of the seat and Resnoff replaced him. Mikhail tugged Abby along out of the cockpit into the cargo hold. Back to square one. It'd been almost a month and a half since they'd arrived on the cargo plane, and Abby hoped to never fly again. That wish obviously wasn't coming true.<br>There were many large objects in the belly of the plane, covered in black cloth.  
>"Target ninety degrees!" a woman shouted over an intercom within the plane.<br>"ROGER!" Mikhail replied, practically screaming it.  
>He hit a button on a console, and the plane's ramp began lowering even as they went down the runway.<br>"Help me move this!" Mikhail shouted to Abby over the roar of the wind, ripping the cloth of an object.  
>What she saw made no sense. It was a massive square on wheels...with rockets sticking from it? The ramp was all the way down as Abby and Mikhail tugged the odd weapon to it's opening. There were several large Humvees pursuing the plane, some with men sticking their heads through the roof, holding RPGs and bazookas.<br>"What is this thing?" Abby asked.  
>"HWAAAATCHAAAAAAA!" Mikhail screamed, lighting a fuse with a lighter he'd taken from seemingly nowhere.<br>Almost instantly, nearly four hundred rockets launched from the weapon, taking out most of the Humvees easily.  
>"Target at one-hundred-forty-two degrees!" the woman shouted over the intercom.<br>"ROGER!" Mikhail screamed back, motioning for Abby to help him move another 'hwatcha'.  
>They did so, and Mikhail let out another earsplitting battle cry as he lit the fuse, taking out more Humvees coming onto the runway.<br>Abby felt a slight bump, and watched as the ground began getting farther and farther away. She didn't like the view. St. Petersburg International Airport was in shambles, fires everywhere, an entire passenger terminal destroyed from wayward rockets. Mikhail was whispering something again. Singing a song. If Abby hadn't had superhuman hearing, she probably would never had heard his solemn song.  
>"<em>So come on and grab your children, look out for burning buildings,<em>  
><em>And villains who pillage, they're killing by the millions<em>  
><em>And billions of people die for a lost cause<em>  
><em>So now I pray to my nation destroyed under god.<em>  
><em>It's the end of the world.<em>  
><em>All my battles have been won, but the war has just begun.<em>  
><em>Let's watch it burn...<em>  
><em>Let's watch this city burn the world...<em>"

* * *

><p>"So...who are these people?" Abby asked Mikhail as they sat comfortably in the top deck of the plane, which had almost one hundred seats for passengers. Abby had just discovered that true purpose of the plane a few minutes ago when Mikhail tripped over the pit for a large underside 20 millimeter gun. The plane was essentially an AC-130 gunship, except bigger, with more guns...and Russian. "Why are they helping us?"<br>"They are part of Uncle Resnoff's Spetsnaz battalion." Mikhail answered, stretching out.  
>"But...why are they helping us?"<br>"Like I said before, the S.A.F.R.O.N. is a United Nations job. Sure, there are Russians in it, but the government of Russia is one of maybe four for five in the world who hasn't given S.A.F.R.O.N. permission to operate within it's borders. As far as the Russian government is concerned, saving us is a win for them."  
>"Why don't they want S.A.F.R.O.N. in their country?"<br>"Because, they'll sniff around too much..."  
>"What are the Russians hiding that they don't want S.A.F.R.O.N. to get their hands on...?"<br>"Uh. Stuff. You know...stuff. Like..."  
>He was averting eye contact. Abby knew something was wrong.<br>"What? What's wrong?" she demanded.  
>"Ve have escaped radar range of S.A.F.R.O.N.'s aerial assets. Ve're home free!" Resnoff said over the intercom.<br>Mikhail stretched, yawned, and dodged Abby's question.  
>"Where is this plane even going?"<br>He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, pretending to go to sleep, but Abby could literally feel his pulse quickening. He was hiding something.  
>"WHERE?"<br>Her voice became deep and demonic. There was no one else up here with them. Mikhail shook his head.  
>"WHERE!"<br>He glanced out the window, at the worthless tundra of Siberia they were now crossing, then sighed, giving in.  
>"Why do you think the Russian Air Force isn't after us? After we hijacked one of their most valuable air assets."<br>"Because..." Abby replied, "They want to help us."  
>"Yes, they do...but, why would they just...let us? Don't you think it's a little weird that we haven't seen a single fighter jet from S.A.F.R.O.N. yet?"<br>Abby thought a minute. "The Russians are keeping them off of us?"  
>"Yeah. Do you really think they'd risk hundreds of millions of dollars worth of weapons to protect a Russian boy and his American vampire girlfriend just to say they did?"<br>"Well...no."  
>"This plane is going to Tibet. The Himalayas."<br>"What? Why?"  
>"Because, as of the moment we entered The Federation of Russia, you became a subject of Operation Shadow Blossom."<p> 


	17. Betrayal

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF:**

_ I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In.  
>This aftermath is 100% my creation.<em>

_Sorry for the delay and stuff, guys! School has been hectic, and I've been racking my brain on where to go with the last cliffhanger. Also, just assume the Russians are speaking in Russian unless stated otherwise. I don't feel like translating a lot, and I'm sure a lot of whatever readers I've scrounged up find it slightly annoying too. Also, I took the last name 'Wheeler' from another fanfiction, Let Me In 2. Credit to that author... _:P_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Abby woke up in a daze again, her head aching, and the smell of lemons strong in her nostrils. She opened her eyes, and came face-to-face with a girl. She had short, shoulder length brown hair, and dark blue eyes. She appeared Abby's apparent age.<br>"Oh, good, you're awake." she girl said. "I was a little worried. You weren't breathing - I wasn't sure if you were old enough to know you don't have to breath."  
>"Excuse me?" Abby asked, sitting up, in grogginess quickly vanishing.<br>"You know...most vampires don't need to actually breath? It's just a habit. So, how old are you?"  
>"I...don't know..."<br>"Well, what's your earliest memory?"  
>"Something about Indians attacking the plantation...wait, who <em>are <em>you?"  
>"Oh, sorry! I'm Cassandra - everyone just calls me Cassie though. So...Indians attacking a plantation...? What is that...1700s, 1800s?"<br>"I don't know...maybe."  
>"Do you remember the Revolutionary War? Or the red coats?"<br>"I remember...something in Boston..."  
>"The Boston Massacre?"<br>"Something like that..."  
>"Oh..."<br>Cassandra was silent for a while. "So, who are _you_?"  
>"I'm...Abby. Where am I? What's going on?"<p>

Cassandra stood up, and helped Abby up.  
>"You're in a place called 'Absolution'. At least, that's what the Russians call it. They cart any vampires they can find here and let them loose. Wanna learn about our abilities and social interactions or something..."<br>Abby looked around. It was moderately dark.  
>"Technically, it's night. We're in a giant room that's been designed to look and feel like a small Russian town. The 'sun' is really just a really bright florescent light here..."<br>"This is really weird..." Abby said quietly, "Why am I here?"  
>"Did a person pull you into an alleyway while you were looking for someone to feed on and them smother you with lemoney-smelling stuff?"<br>"Something...like that...I...can't remb-"  
>Suddenly, it all came back to her.<br>Mikhail had leaped at her, and managed to tie a cloth of some sort around her head. He'd knocked her out and bought him here - he was a traitor.

There was a sudden bright light. All the lights in the room came on, and several Russian soldiers in bio-hazard gear entered in a block formation, machine guns and strange grenade launcher-like weapons in hand.  
>"What's happening?" Abby asked.<br>"Something horrible..." Cassie replied, "Just don't make eye contact, and only answer yes or no to their questions."  
>"But what's <em>happening<em>?"  
>"We don't know why, but they come and choose someone at random, then restrain them and carry them out. We think that the Russians dissect them alive...or you know, while they're conscious. You should be safe - they only take those who haven't fed in a while. The runts who couldn't get any rations."<br>The soldiers stopped once they reached Abby and Cassie, several other vampires peaked their heads out of windows and doorways of the small, flimsy, fake town a little farther away.

"_You, new girl._" a soldier said in Russian, his voice raspy and thick through his mask.  
>Abby looked up slightly, and Cassandra nudged her slightly.<br>"_You were brought by Sergeant Major Chernobyl, da?_"  
>Abby had become ever so fluent in Russian over the time she'd spent with Mikmo. It was reading that she couldn't do.<br>"_Da..._" she answered softly.  
>"<em>When did you last feed?<em>"  
>"<em>Just the other day...<em>"  
>This was a lie, of course. She hadn't fed in almost two weeks. She only hoped that her stomach wouldn't give her away by growling. The soldier looked at her a moment, then they made their way into town. A minute later, they were dragging a vampire boy, only slightly older-looking than Abby and Cassandra, out by his ankles. He was screaming in some Eastern European language.<br>The boy wriggled free, and began running back into town.  
>"<em>GET HIM!<em>" a soldier shouted.  
>Another quickly took a knee, and raised his grenade-launcher-like weapon. A bright blast of light shot out in a straight line, striking the boy in the small of his back. He screamed, and burst into flames. The soldiers approached quickly and put him out with a fire extinguisher one was carrying on his back, then proceeded to drag him out again, this time without a fight.<p>

"What...what just happened...?" Abby asked.  
>"Milos got taken away...he's gonna die..." Cassie answered sadly.<br>"What was that weapon that soldier just used...?"  
>"A day-breaker. I heard an explanation of one, once upon a time. They concentrate UV intensive rays of light into a straight line somehow, and when it hits a vampire, it has the same effect on us as running naked into direct sunlight on a clear summer day. It weakens you really goodly..."<br>"Goodly?"  
>"I'm not well educated, ALRIGHT?"<p>

* * *

><p>Over the next week, Abby learned how 'Absolution' worked. It was two square miles in size. There was a general store, a medical clinic (but since vampires couldn't heal unless they fed, it was little more than a place to put vampires who had grown weak from not getting rations of blood) , four small apartment buildings, twelve individual houses, twenty small shacks, a community bathshowers, and a plastic forest. In the center was a small plaza with a statue of a man who Abby was told was 'Vladimir Lenin', founder of the Soviet Union, there was a small non-denominational church, and a police station.  
>They idea of the entire town was that the vampires would join together and try to work together to survive. For the most part, that was what happened - only sometimes though. A small police force - about 7 of the 210 residents - kept order most of the time, and were the only ones who had access to weapons, though they could only get handguns. A city council was responsible for most of the decision making.<br>"There are four council members." Cassie explained, "The Chief of Police, Vladimir Kalishnikov, the owner of the general store, Nana Iwakaza, the leader of the church, Tanya Petrova, the mayor, Hanna Kiruwaza, and the Elder, Thalia Norfsmen."  
>"The elder?" Abby inquired.<br>"The oldest vampire in town. She was born around 1830. But you might be older! Imagine, a newcomer on the council!"  
>"So, that's how it works?"<br>"Yeah. It's all pretty stable here...except for feeding time..."  
>"Feeding time?"<br>"Look - when feeding time comes, don't be afraid to crack a few skulls and tear off a few limbs, alright?"  
>"What?"<br>"Just trust me."

A day later, Abby saw what Cassie had meant. All the vampires in town were gathered in the plaza, looking up at the Lenin statue. Lenin had his arms open, as if holding some invisible box. Abby looked around - everyone was anticipating something...feeding...  
>A light shone from high up - a hatch in the forty foot ceiling. There was a small thump as a large, dark green crate with red stripes on it was dropped, landing directly in Lenin's arms.<br>All hell broke loose.  
>People were trampled as their comrades desperately ran for the box. Someone reached it, and flipped it open, taking a clear bag of blood from it and downing it quickly. People were being shoved and mauled, and Abby realized Cassie had left her side and was joining in on the brawl. Abby slowly felt instinct take over...and she ran forward as well, in full on 'monster mode'. She let out a shriek, and jumped to the top of Lenin's head, kicking people down and trying to grab a bag or two of blood. She failed epicly, being pulled down, falling towards the floor. Unable to use her 'wings' in time, she hit the ground - hard.<br>A moment later, it was over. Cassie was standing over her.  
>"You gotta be faster...faster and stronger." Cassie told her.<br>"I was trying..." Abby replied, "I just..."  
>"Don't say anything."<p>

A moment of silence later, a bright light emerged in the distance, and Russians in bio-hazard gear rushed into Absolution in a large armored vehicle, shouting in Russian.  
>"<em>Secure the objective! Do not kill - restrain!<em>"  
>A young man suddenly emerged from the vehicle, unarmed and unarmored. Well, unarmed save for a sword seethed at his hip. He had dark silver hair, and wore gray Chinese-style clothing (AN: .org/wiki/Mao_suit). He turned around, and Abby gasped.  
>"Eonic?" she exclaimed before she could stop herself.<br>"Ah...Abigail." the Japanese boy said in English, smiling.  
>He hopped down from the vehicle, and approached Abby. She took a few steps back.<br>"Oh, don't be afraid of me." Eonic said.  
>"ERIYAAAA!"<br>Eonic jumped a bit, looking somewhat startled. A girl Mikmo's age appeared from thin air. It was Rae.  
>"What is it, you scum?" Eonic asked, impatient.<br>"How could you do something like this? HOW?"  
>"Well, it was really quite simple. First, the commanders of this project in Moscow contacted me and Mikhail, then we-"<br>"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"  
>"Get stuffed, you daft purple devil."<br>Rae began yelling again, and Eonic held his hand up to her face.  
>"Talk to the hand, cause the wrist is past.'<br>"What? I-"  
>"I suggest you leave now. There are some rather powerful SAFRON witches just a stone's throw away."<br>Rae screamed in frustration, then vanished again.  
>Cassie was stepping away ever so slowly.<br>"Eriya...?" Abby asked quietly.  
>"Ah, yes. My real name. It means 'he who speaks with God'. I much prefer the name Izaya - 'he who watches over the crowd'."<br>"Sociopath..." Abby muttered.  
>"Uh-uh-ah." 'Eriya' said.<br>He put his hands behind his back, and began pacing as soldiers took a knee and raised their weapon.  
>"I came here to specially speak with you..." Eonic asked, stopping, and leaning in close to Abby, their noses almost touching. "Face-to-face."<br>He resumed his pacing. "You see, I just wanted to clear up any...harsh feelings that you may have about Mikhail...oh, excuse me - Sergeant Major Chernobyl. You see, he was initially quite fond of you. But he realized that he could never stay friends, let alone in a relationship, with a Virginia Immortal."  
>"Virginia-?"<br>"Immortal, yes. It's what we call American immortal vampires from before the 1900s. Fitting, yes? Anyways, he knew that we could never set you loose upon Moscow or back in America and keep a clean conciense, so we bought you here...well, farewell!"  
>Eonic hopped back up onto the machine, and sat down.<br>"It's really nothing personal - but thanks for proving me correct."  
>"Correct about <em>what<em>?"  
>"About how dumb and ugly you really are. Have a nice eternity, Miss Wheeler!"<br>Eonic jumped back into the vehicle, and soldiers filed in, the hatch and ramp raising. The vehicle drove off, leaving Abby there to spend quite possibly the rest of her immortal life, in even more misery than she imagined.


	18. Reversal

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF:**

_ I don't own Let Me In or Let the Right One In.  
>This aftermath is 100% my creation.<em>

_Get ready for some CHAAAAOOOOOSSS!  
><em>

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Abby's encounter with Eonic...or 'Eriya' as Rae had called him.<p>

Since then, Abby had risen to a position of popularity, being close to usurping the current elder, who believed that Abby was bluffing about being born before 1800. Eventually, she had succeeded, and was advising the rest of the council on various aspects of the vampire society she'd only recently become a part of. Feeding times had gotten no better. Only one out of three times was Abby able to get her ration of blood. And this week she'd failed.

Abby and Cassandra were walking around the outskirts of town, trying to amuse themselves with puzzle they'd bartered for at the general store. It had several interconnected locks that one had to pick and open in order to solve it.  
>"Just like Mikhail's..." Abby said quietly to herself.<br>"Huh?" Cassie asked.  
>"Nothing...it's just...never mind..."<br>"Oh."  
>There was a moment of awkward silence.<br>"_Move, move, __move_!" soldiers shouted in Russian, once again screaming into town in an armored vehicle, but this time blowing past the two girls.  
>"Hey...Cassie...can I ask you something?" Abby said.<br>"Uh, sure."  
>"Why don't you guys fight back?"<br>"Fight back...? Ya' mean against the Ruskis? We'd never win!"  
>"But if you all banded together, they can't possibly stop you all. Plus, if the rumors about that werewolf town called 'Terror' are true, they can revolt too. They've been wronged by the Russians just as much as you guys have."<br>"You don't understand Abby...it's just...you see the moon up there?"

Cassie pointed to the biggest light in the ceiling, their 'moon' and 'sun'.  
>"While it doesn't affect us when the sun comes up here, they can make it that way. They can turn that light into a giant day breaker. The Ruskis can light this whole place on fire, too, so we don't have anywhere to hide either. We'd all be dead before a handful of them commies went down!"<br>"But...what if we escaped before then. The day and night in here correspond with day and night outside, right?"  
>"Uh...I think."<br>"That means we have all night. If we kill all of the Russians by dawn, we're home free."  
>"No, no, no! It wouldn't work Abby, it just wouldn't w-hey, get back here!"<br>Abby was now walking towards the center of town, where the Russians were looking for their newest victim.

The Russians were currently prowling the plaza, examining people. looking for the sickliest and weakest vampires.  
>"<em>HEY!<em>" Abby shouted in Russian, throwing a rock at a soldier's head.  
>"<em>Ow! What? Why you little...<em>"  
>The soldier lifted his day-breaker, but Abby used her vampire speed (though it wasn't as fast as it could be) to go to the other side of the plaza in the blink of an eye.<br>"EVERYONE!" she shouted in English, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS!"  
>"<em>Stop right now!<em>" a Russian yelled.  
>"THESE RUSSIANS HAVE BEEN TORTURING YOU FOR SO LONG! YOU DESERVE FREEDOM! YOU ARE POWERFUL! YOU ARE PEOPLE TOO! YOU-"<br>"_Fire!_"  
>A day-breaker beam made contact with Abby, setting her alight. She stumbled a moment, and hissed, charging the soldier who'd shot her while still on fire. She screeched and pounced the man, but was quickly tugged off and the man was put out, then her. The soldiers quickly restrained her and quickly bound her hands and feet, putting her on top of the vehicle with an armed guard, gun pointing towards her heart.<p>

The next few minutes were a blur. She was carted out of 'Absolution' and transferred onto a gurney, still restrained. All she saw were white lights and doctors in white, speaking in Russian. There was a ruckus, a higher pitched voice screaming in Russian. A child.  
>"<em>I am sorry, Sergeant Major, but I cannot allow you to see her.<em>" a man said.  
>"<em>I believe I have a right, Corporal!<em>_" _ the higher-pitched voice said.  
>"M-Mikhail..." Abby sputtered.<br>"_See? She recognizes me! Let me through!_"  
>There was a loud bang and sounds of a struggle.<br>"_Sergeant Major, control yourself!_"  
>"<em>Let go!<em>"

The next thing Abby knew, she was in a white room that smelled like chlorine. Doctors were standing over her, medical tools in hand, speaking to each other in Russian.  
>"<em>Let's see how this one is...<em>" one said, lifting his scalpel.  
>Abby gasped in pain as cut through the skin on her chest, quickly and cleanly, hitting bone.<br>"_Saw._"  
>A large bone saw started up, and began drilling into her chest, through her bone. She gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to give the men the satisfaction of her screams or cries. Tears were now flowing from her eyes as she began to black out from the slow steady pain.<br>"_Eat FAL, bitches!"  
><em>Glass shattered, and gunfire erupted in the room. Doctors fell quickly, the one drilling into her loosing control of the drill, sending it down her torso, cutting her open down the stomach. She cried out.  
>"Gail-tan!"<br>Mikhail entered Abby's field of vision, a concerned look on his face. He wore a red beret and had a black mask pulled down.  
>"Are you okay? No, course you're not okay...give me a sec..."<br>He unrestrained her and quickly stepped back as she heard more gunshots.  
>"<em>Stand back! I have hostages!<em>" he screamed in Russian, before immediately mimicking the sound of a woman screaming and a man begging for mercy.  
>Abby sat up, woozy, looking around at the blood that had been spattered everywhere. She fell to the ground and began lapping up every drop she could.<br>Mikhail glanced back with wide eyes for a moment, then quickly averted his gaze.  
>"<em>For every time I am shot at, I will kill one hostage!<em>"

There was a massive explosion, and Abby was blown backwards, and before she knew it, out of the building. She landed in snow outside, and found it to indeed be dark outside. Mikhail lay motionless in the gap in the wall. Russian soldiers rushed into the room and aimed at Abby through the hole.  
>"Stop there, dead girl!" a soldier said in a heavily accented voice, him and his comrades advancing slowly.<br>He nudged Mikhail with his gun barrel, and the teenager didn't move, didn't make a sound. Abby couldn't even sense his heart beating. He was dead.  
>Two soldiers had there daybreakers readied, aimed at an already weak Abby. Suddenly, another explosion sounded sounded inside the building, followed by inhuman screeches and growls. Klaxon alarms began blaring and the building was bathed in red light.<br>"_There has been a breach of security. Any and all test subjects are to be killed on sight._" a voice said in Russian over the PA. "_I repeat, any and all test subject are to-_AGH!"  
>Growling and other inhuman noises were heard on the other end before the button was finally depressed.<br>"_What the f-_"  
>"<em>Dlya Ebigyeĭl!<em>"  
>Mikhail leaped from his place on the ledge, screaming this. He leaped onto the lead soldier's back and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest.<br>"RUN ABBY! RUUUN!" he screamed.  
>The soldiers began firing, but couldn't seem to hit the boy. He kicked himself off the now dead soldier as he began to fall, and drew two machine pistols, delivering thirty rounds to each of the other two soldiers' faces in a few seconds.<br>"MOVE!"  
>Abby had been stunned for a moment as she watched what was happening.<br>"RUN! I'LL CATCH UP TO YOU!"  
>She began running using her vampire ability of super speed, and made a beeline for the forest about a mile away, visible in the distance over a snowy expanse. Abby reached it quickly, needless to say, but felt incredibly weak because of it. She stumbled through the trees, until she got far enough into the woods where she felt safe enough to stop. She sat down in the snow and pulled her knees to her chest, trying to comprehend what had just happened.<br>"Mikhail...saved me..." she said to herself, listening to the sound of gunfire and explosions in the distance.  
>She didn't know how long she'd been sitting there by the time the gunfire had stopped, but heard something else now. Wheels...and something else. A voice.<br>"_Abby! ABBY!_" 

* * *

><p>"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Mikhail Chernobyl shouted as he ran through the woods. "Abby! ABBY!"<br>He looked behind him, listening to the sound of the Russian BMP closing in over his own heartbeat. The vehicle's turret fired through the trees, missing him by mere inches. He flinched as hundreds of bullet a minute went whizzing past his left hear.  
>"AAAABIGAAAAIL!" he screamed, losing his focus and tripping.<br>He fell to the ground, and the BMP rolled over him...but didn't crush him. He was in-between the wheels, underneath it! He heard soldiers jump out, shouting to each other, looking for their prey.  
>"<em>Where did the traitor go?<em>"  
>"<em>I wouldn't call him a<em> _traitor..._"  
>"<em>He's a freaking traitor! Why else would he kill Eduard?<em>"  
>Mikhail crawled towards the belly hatch of the BMP, and quickly got inside. He looked around. No one stayed inside.<br>"_Idiots._" he said to himself, closing all of the hatches and locking them.  
>"<em>What the hell?<em>" a soldier outside said. "_Who closed the hatch?_"  
>"<em>Wasn't me.<em>"  
>"<em>Shit, the kid!<em>"  
>Mikhail chose that second to floor the BMP. He smiled sadistically and laughed as he felt the BMP crush a soldier. He looked through the windshield, and<br>scanned for Abby. She'd probably be hiding somewhere...or not. What was that...in the distance? 

* * *

><p>Abby sat there, trying to decide if she should go and find the source of the screaming or not. The vehicle was getting closer, that much she knew. She jumped up and prepared to fight as a large armored vehicle sporting the Russian flag smashed through the trees in front of her, and skidded to a stop in front of her.<br>So this was it...this was where should make her last stand. At least, that was what she thought. That's why she was so surprised when a brown haired teenager popped his head out of the hatch.  
>"Sup Abbs?" he said nonchalantly, as if nothing happened.<br>"Sup...?" Abby said quietly, "SUP? YOU BETRAYED ME!"  
>She went 'vampire', and jumped onto the vehicle, making it rock, and grabbed Mikhail by the throat.<br>"Whoa, clam down devushka." Mikahil said, not the least bit intimidated.  
>"Why...? WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?"<br>"Because, it was all part of the plan."  
>"What plan?" Abby demanded.<br>"You see, me and Eonic...er...he probably introduced himself as Eriya...we hatched a plan. The brass in Moscow offered us two-million American dollars to bring you in. So, we did."  
>Abby bashed Mikhail's head against the vehicle.<br>"You see though," he continued, unfazed. "we knew we had to bust you out. We could never live with ourselves otherwise. Eriya told you otherwise to eliminate suspicion. It was all a huge, elaborate, AWESOME plan!"  
>"You...It was a...a plan? But...couldn't you have told <em>me <em>about it?"  
>"No. That plane was bugged. Both planes. The apartment too. Freaking KGB on my butt all the time...say, I ever tell you about the time I swam across the Yangtze under heavy artillery fire with a nuclear submarine chasing me?"<br>Abby took several deep breaths. Though physically they did nothing, they calmed her down mentally. "No, but I'd love to hear it." she said, dropping Mikhail back into the vehicle before hopping in with him.  
>"Perfect." Mikhail replied, returning to the drivers seat. "You might wanna buckle up though. It's a bumpy ride down the mountain. We're gonna have to make it to Shanghai...Eo is gonna meet us there with a boat."<br>Abby strapped herself in to a random chair with a periscope next to it. "So, wanna tell me that story now?"  
>"Sure thing." Mikhail said. "So, there I was, in Beijing. The Forbidden Palace had just spontaneously exploded and thirty people were dead. Manchuria was being invaded by the Russians in secret. I was an informant there, and I made my way south till I came to the Yangtze, and what'd'ya know? My ride was gone! Suddenly, some chink artillery just opens fire from the opposite bank, nearly killing me. So I did the only thing I saw fit - I jumped in and swam. Then an entire submarine surfaced, right in the middle of the river and-"<br>"Aren't submarines _huge_?" Abby asked.  
>"Well, the Yangtze is a <em>huge <em>river." Mikhail replied.  
>"It's good to be back..." Abby said quietly nestling in for a long ride.<p> 


	19. Trauma

**DISCLAIMER AND STUFF:**

_Sorry for the LOOONG wait. I've been busy with school and such. This chapter is more about Mikmo than anything. Warning: somewhat-graphic depiction of wolf death towards the end. Also, please don't make fun of my attempt at a Chinese accent.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"See you later, Abby!" Mikhail called down the steps, gently placing a gerbil on his shoulder. "Have fun, da?"<br>"I will!" Abby called back, before exiting the building.  
>It'd been about a week since the fiasco at the Himalayan Russian research base, and they had made considerable time across China. Currently, the duo had taken up residence in a small cabin outside of Shanghai, awaiting Eonic\Eriya to call them, announcing their ride was here. Abby had made several vampire friends, with a bit of coaxing from Mikhail. Within a few days, Abby, Thistle, Paige, and Thalia were great friends.<p>

Abby had been a bit perplexed at first. These vampires were much younger than her, mentally - having been turned all within the last twenty to thirty years, but physically were in their mid to late teens. All had black hair, and a slight slant to their eyes, though they all spoke perfect English. Mikhail had called them 'Tokyo Immortals', the term used for vampires turned after 1970. Currently, the group was going out for what Thistle, the most daring of the group, called 'Vamparkour'. It was essentially parkour, but made use of their special vampire abilities. It was a great rush. At the end, they even went for a little snack.

Mikhail began baby talking his gerbil as he walked down the stairs, locking the door behind Abby.  
>"Who's an awesome wittle gerbil? You are!"<br>He'd become obsessed with the little furballs soon after coming to Shanghai, and was currently experimenting with training them for combat purposes.  
>He walked into the cabin's small kitchen, and set the gerbil, named Bain, on the table. The black puff of fuzz immediately attacked a left-out bag of sunflower seeds. With the gerbil occupied, Mikhail plotted maniacally, pulling on a black hoody and some gloves.<br>"_If Abby can go out and have fun, why can't I?_"

**[A FEW HOURS LATER]**

"Crap, crap, crap!" Mikhail said, running out of breath as he ran back towards the cabin.  
>He shakily unlocked the door, slipped inside, and relocked it.<br>"_AAAHWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_" came a howl from far off.  
>"Abby!" he shouted, hoping his sort-of-girlfriend was home. It didn't help that he hadn't taken his medication in a while - he was quite unfocused. "ABBY!"<br>Nothing.  
>He chucked Bain the Gerbil up the stairs and grabbed his guitar from the den. Slinging the Rickenbacker across his back, he took his trusty ACR with a shotgun-underbarrel from his stash beneath the steps. He loaded the weapon, and cringed as he heard growling outside. He rushed towards the front door, and took a knee, aiming using the shotgun.<br>He prayed silently under his breath, and opened fire when the window smashed.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Abby asked, stopping suddenly, balancing on the edge of a tall building.<br>"What was what?" Paige inquired.  
>"That sound just now...it sounded like gunfire. It was coming from Mikhail's direction."<br>"He's probably fine." Thistle said, leaning back against a roof-vent.  
>"But-" Abby began.<br>"Abs, he got along just fine before he met you, right? He'll be fine now."  
>"But the werewolves-"<br>"He's _fine_."  
>"I...I guess you're right."<br>They took off into the night.

* * *

><p>Mikhail remained as focused as possible as he fired countless rounds of buckshot into the monsters invading his temporary home. Huge, mangy wolves with glowing yellow eyes. You had to get them in the head on the first try, or else they got back up like nothing had happened. The only problem was, they seemed to go on forever. He'd shot and killed twelve now, though one was currently twitching madly on the floor next to the oven.<br>His shoulder was starting to seer with pain, and he contemplated how he'd ended up in this particular situation.

He'd accidentally stumbled upon the lair of these monsters - an abandoned warehouse or something in the inner city. He'd been looking for somewhere good to commit arson, and had really pissed them off. They chased them all the way back out to the cabin, and it was a wonder Mikhail was still conscious.

His shotgun ran out of ammo, so he switched to the normal gun, and switched it to semi-automatic, delivering rounds as precisely as possible into the monsters' heads. After several minutes, he had run out of ammo for the ACR as well. They just kept _coming_! Almost forty of them now were dead!  
>He slung his guitar off of his back, and began bashing the creature's in the head with them, holding them at bay while he backed into the living room. He smiled sadistically as the wolves filed in, and pointed the neck of his guitar towards them.<br>"IDAKITISUUUU!" he screamed, pulling the hidden trigger on the neck. The end popped open, and buckshot began flying everywhere. He was tackled from the side.  
>He'd forgotten! There were two entry-ways into the living room! They were going through the kitchen! The creature laid atop him, growling and examining him. It lunged for his neck.<p>

* * *

><p>"Drink soooome!" Thistle demanded, holding a bottle of beer up to Abby's face.<br>"I'm good." Abby replied, pushing it away.  
>"Wha? Come on girl! You're like, 300 years old! You're not gonna get in trouble!"<br>"It's not that. I just don't like alcohol."  
>"Come oooon!"<br>"I said _no._"

* * *

><p>"NYEEEEEEEET!"<br>Mikhail was astonished as the wolf flew off of him. He'd merely attempted to punch it in the snout. Maybe he didn't know his own strength?  
>He got up, and looked around, assessing his situation. His weapons were nowhere in sight, and almost ten of these things were crowding the living room now, growling and ready to kill him. He looked at his hands, and then up at the creatures. He heard an urgent squeal from upstairs as a wolf discovered Bain. He snapped.<br>"I'LL KILL YOU ALL WITH MY BARE HANDS!" he screamed, dashing forward.  
>His vision was altered - he was seeing everything with a dark red tint, and his mind wasn't working right. All he could think about were the hundreds of ways to kill each and every one of the creatures. His gloved fist made contact with a wolf, sending it flying through the wall. He kicked another in the snout, and smiled evilly as he heard bones snap and fly backward into it's brain.<p>

He wan't how long he'd been going at it, but eventually, he was surrounded by giant wolf corpses, and covered in blood himself. Still, he heard squealing upstairs. He dashed up the steps and spun around the intersection, assessing the short hallway. At the end, standing outside the door to the 'Gerbil Room', was a humanoid..._ thing_. It was female, there was no doubt about that, but was extremely furry, and had the same glowing yellow eyes, as well as claws and sharp teeth. She growled at him, and instantly he felt more terrified than he had since the Spetsnaz raid when he was five.  
>Mikhail began backing up slowly, fists raised. She lunged.<br>"RAIVANAAAA!" he cried out.

Suddenly, the female stopped in midair, and was slammed against the wall. It roared ferociously, and it's limbs we snapped and twisted in ways Mikhail didn't believe possible. He watched in horror and morbid fascination as it began vomiting what appeared to be _internal organs. _While this happened, it's eyes were slowly gouged out, leaving bloody cavities where the eyes once were. The creature fell to the ground, and twitched sporadically. It's heart was ripped from it's chest, and thrown onto the ceiling, exploding in a bloody mess. Mikhail wanted to scream at first, then realized how futile that would be.  
>"Spasibo..." he said quietly, "Spasibo...Spasibo!"<br>'Thank you' in Russian. He rushed into the Gerbil Room, and collapsed. 

* * *

><p>"Tonight was awesome." Thalia said, the quietest of the group, even more-so than Abby.<br>"Yeah," Thistle agreed, "To bad Abby decided to be a wussy."  
>"Just because I don't drink beer doesn't mean I'm a wussy!" she whined.<br>"Whatever."  
>All four stopped almost at once, and Abby sniffed the air.<br>"Blood..." she said quietly, looking in the general direction of the cabin. She took off running.

***

She arrived at the cabin, and gasped. There were corpses all over the front side of the house, with blood everywhere.  
>"Are those..." Thistle said, stopping behind Abby, "Werewolves?"<br>"I told you!" Abby said sharply, holding back a sob. Was Mikhail okay?  
>"Looks like he gave them hell." Paige chimed in.<br>They walked into the cabin, stepping over wolf-corpses.  
>"Damn...look at this one, it's entire skull is caved in." Thistle said, almost too happily.<br>"Look at this, guys..." Thalia said, staring at the top of the steps.  
>They walked up to the second-floor hallway, and gaped at the huge bloody mess of the alpha-female. It had been positively mutilated.<br>"Did...did Mikhail do all this?" Abby asked no one in particular.  
>They heard whimpering coming from a room.<br>"Mikhail?" Abby called out, "Mikhail?"  
>She kicked open the door of the Gerbil Room, though it probably wasn't locked away, and almost had to look away.<br>Mikhail was sitting with his back to the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, arms around his legs. He was absolutely covered in werewolf blood, and whimpering quietly. A limping gerbil, 'Bain', tried to comfort him by snuggling his foot, but did so to no avail.  
>Beside him knelt a concerned looking Rae (or 'Raivana'), who was holding a stethoscope to his chest, instructing him to breath deeply.<br>"Mi...Mikhail?" she asked quietly. "Are you okay?"  
>He looked up and reached for a revolver at his side, his eyes wide.<br>"No, no need for that." Rae said quietly, grabbing the Russian's arm.  
>"What's happened here?" Thistle asked.<br>"Oh, he just had a little run-in with a werewolf pack. A big one. I suggest we get out of here now, before more show up."  
>"Wait, <em>now<em>?" Abby asked, "With him like...this?"  
>She looked around in bewilderment. They were now among a massive number of crates at Shanghai Harbor.<br>"Maybe Eriya is here." Rae said, yanking Mikhail to his feet.  
>He shook his head, and stammered, "N-no...he said next week..."<br>"Let's go anyway. See what's going on."  
>They began walking along the pier, the vampires sensing no danger.<br>"So, did you teleport us here?" Paige inquired, "You a witch?"  
>"Something like that..." Rae muttered, looking away. "I just thought it was a good idea."<br>"So, what happened back there?" Abby asked, grabbing Mikhail's hand and holding it tightly.  
>"From what I could gather," Rae said, "he was traipsing around Shanghai, causing chaos like he always does, and made a pack of werewolves angry. They chased him back to the cabin, he fought a bunch of them off, then sort of broke down when he was fighting the alpha-female. Luckily, he called me in time, and I took care of her. Then tried to keep him from freaking out. I'm guessing he's pretty traumatized."<br>"Wait," Thistle said, "_you're _the one who completely owned that alpha-chick? NICE."  
>"Thanks..." Rae replied looking away.<p>

"Stop right there." a woman said with a somewhat Chinese accent. Out of the darkness, several soldiers of the People's Liberation Army Special Operations Forces rushed towards them, armed with anti-vampire weapons.  
>A tall, pale woman stepped out of the darkness. She smiled, showing sharp teeth. Over her right eyes was black eye-patch of sorts, and her other was a piercing blue-gray color.<br>"You're all under arrest, in accordance with Paramount Order 45-9A. Illegal night-worlders on Chinese soil. Plus a Russian agent."  
>She smiled sadistically. "Come peacefully or be killed."<br>Rae stood up straight, and wrapped her cloak around her.  
>"You hurt any one of these people and I'll-" she said angrily, getting cut off.<br>"_No need for that, Miss Rae._" a British-accented voice came from nowhere.  
>Instantly, the entire harbor was lit up, and the special operations soldiers dropped dead from gunfire. In the distance, a warship sailed intimidatingly. From a high crate, none other than Eriya 'Eonic' Minamoto dropped, unseething a katana sword. Soldiers burst from the water, climbing onto the concrete and aiming their weapons.<br>"What is this?" the woman demanded, watching as she was surrounded.  
>"You may go now, Ms. Hai'an." Eriya said slyly, giving her a smile that never reached his eyes.<br>Ms. Hai'an noticed the Chinese patches on the soldiers' uniforms. "This is treason, you _shagua_!"  
>"Not exactly, Ms. Hai'an. Commander Bai, if you would."<br>A girl no older than 17 advanced from the line of soldiers.  
>"Haven't you heard, Directa' Hai'an? Tha entire northern half of the People's Republic of China seceded last night. They have crose bonds with teh Russian govahment, and will soon hav Beijing in their sights."<br>"Excuse me?" Director Hai'an exclaimed.  
>"I am sorry Directah, but you ah a liability to tha new Socialist Republic."<br>Commander Bai raise a handgun to the other woman's face, and pulled the trigger.


End file.
